The Mission
by dolphinherovamp5
Summary: Megumi, an assassin, enrolls at Nami-Middle to complete her mission. What is her mission? Does she have any secrets she's keeping from the group?
1. Hara Megumi

**Author's Note: So, this is my first multi-chaptered KHR fic. I have two one-shots, but otherwise the rest of my stories are Twilight. Now, this story isn't future generation or one where there is a new guardian. This is different. I'm still new at writing KHR, but flame if you must. =) I hope you like the first chapter.**

* * *

A girl of about fourteen enters the grounds of Nami-Middle, her long red hair waving with the wind. The girl tucks a strand of the hair behind her ear and takes in the school before her.

Many students crowded around the grounds as they spoke to one another and headed to the school building. She could feel the million pairs of eyes, taking her in. The topic of the day was already known to her. _'Have you seen the new girl?'_

The girl mentally rolls her eyes. People her age were overly predictable. This is why she would rather be back in Italy; doing the job she was created for.

The girl was named Hara Megumi, a freelance hitman from Italy. She was originally from Namimori, but her parents died and a mafia boss adopted her. The mafia boss happened to have been visiting Namimori and offered Megumi a new family. She accepted and was taken to Italy. There, she was trained by the best to become a well-known assassin. She was recognized by her usage of glass shards and knives as her main weapons. This gave her the nickname "Sharp-edged Megumi" because of her love of using weapons that were sharp.

Megumi walks through the crowds of people and mentally threaten their lives. _'Get out of my way, or else I'll stab you with one of my knives.'_

After getting through the crowd and into the main office, she is told that she was going to be in 2-A. Megumi thanks the secretary and heads down to the room after getting directions.

In the background, she can hear a bell ring and doors close as class begun. Halfway down the hall, she notices a plague with 2-A on it. In front of the sliding door stood a male teacher, obviously waiting her.

'_This is it,' _Megumi thinks. Time to begin her mission.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi sits at his desk, his friends Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi standing around him, arguing over something stupid again. Tsuna sighs. There was no stopping them once they start, even though the argument is completely one-sided.

Suddenly, the bell rings and everybody heads to their seats as their sensei walks in. "Good morning. I'd like to begin by introducing a new student. Hara-san, please come on in."

At this, a beautiful girl with long red hair and ice blue eyes walks in, a smile making her face brighter than the sun. Everybody, even all the girls, was stunned at the beauty that walked into the room.

Tsuna, who has a crush on another girl, couldn't help feeling some sort of attraction to the girl.

The girl stands in front of the classroom, her smile still the highlight of the day. "My name is Hara Megumi. I just moved here from Italy." Bowing, she finishes her short speech. "Please take good care of me."

* * *

Looking into the classroom from his place on top of the building across from where the new girl was, a baby with fedora on and sideburns smirked. His shape-shifting chameleon, Leon, crawled down from his position on top of the fedora and to the baby's hand, shifting to a gun and back to his original form.

"It seems it's started, Leon. Hopefully they'll be ready in time." With that, the baby enters his hiding place and takes a secret passage to the classroom.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. Now, even though I said this won't be about a new guardian, if by popular request, I can possibly make Megumi a new guardian. Also, do you want one of the KHR guys to end up with Megumi. If so, which one? I don't plan my stories, so feel free to give me suggestions of what I should probably do. Review please.  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	2. Meeting the Vongola

**Author's Note: Even though I only got one review for this, I'm happy. Well, I was. Now I'm just exhausted. Please enjoy!**

* * *

A yawn escapes from between Megumi's lips as the teacher droned on about something she already knew about. She was also tired because the night before, she was in a video conference for two hours going over the mission and then she had to write in her mission diary.

The mission diary that Megumi keeps is used to write about her experiences in the process of completing her mission.

Her father was the one to recommend this after she had a memory-lapse when coming back from her first mission. Nobody knew what caused this and proceeded to do tests. When they found nothing, Megumi convinced them not to worry about it. She was sure it was a one-time thing. Even though she said this, her father suggested the mission diary and she has used it ever since. It is proven to be more useful than her memory, which has been faltering more than usual. Nobody knows though.

Rubbing at one of her eyes, Megumi glances around the room from her position in the back. She takes out a picture from her notebook. In the picture was a boy with spiky brown hair and brown eyes walking down a street with two other boys.

She knew that the brunet was the next Vongola boss and the two boys with him are his subordinates. Another glance around the room told her that all three males from the picture were in the class as she. This didn't surprise her the least bit since one of the objectives of the mission was to become friends with the Vongola.

Megumi still couldn't understand how becoming his friend was any helpful to the true objective, but she just shrugged it off. She must finish this mission without any complaints.

Soon, it was lunchtime and Megumi made sure to hide the picture before getting out her bento and a small notebook. In the notebook, she planned to make notes to add certain things to the mission diary. Megumi was very cautious about her information. She didn't want to risk forgetting a thing and screwing everything up.

As she begins to eat, the baby that was spying earlier entered the room using his secret passage. He was now standing beside Tsuna, whom was listening to Gokudera ponder something over.

"I feel like I've heard that name before. Hara Megumi, Hara Megumi."

"Hara Megumi, also known as Sharp-edged Megumi," the baby states, sipping on some tea that came out of nowhere.

Tsuna basically jumped ten feet in the air at the baby's sudden appearance, even though he was use to stuff like that. "Reborn!"

Gokudera stands up abruptly. "That's right. She's a freelance assassin. I heard that even though she does freelance, she works for the mafia family that raised her, though it isn't a well-known fact who her family is." Turning to Reborn, he asks, "Reborn-san, do you happen to know?"

Reborn smirks. "Actually, I happen to know, but it is a secret between her, me, and a few chosen people." Taking another sip of tea, he continues. "Tsuna, you should go over Hara Megumi and introduce yourself."

"But," Tsuna begins, his gaze on the beautiful redhead. "Do you really think we should mix ourselves up with her? I don't want her to get hurt because of us."

"Juudaime is right! What if she isn't from an allied family? She might plan on killing us!" Gokudera exclaims, his voice tinted with rage at the thought of anybody hurting his precious boss.

"Trust me, it's safe. Plus, in the end, it's best you get to know her rather not at all." With that, Reborn left using the secret passage once more.

It is silent a couple moments as the group thinks about what Reborn said.

"I guess it could be okay. But I really don't want her to get hurt because of us," Tsuna states, his voice sad.

"Don't worry, Juudaime. I've heard that Hara Megumi is tougher than she looks. I'm sure she can take care of herself if she is ever in real danger." Gokudera's expression was fierce.

"Thanks, Gokudera-kun." With that, the three boys picked up their bentos and walked over to the redhead, whom appeared to be writing in a small notebook. A look around the room told you that many wanted to approach the beauty, but were too cowardly. Even Tsuna was ready to back out. However, with newfound courage, the brunet puts on a smile and stands in front of Hara Megumi's desk.

"Good afternoon, Hara-san. I'm Sawada Tsuna."

"Please, Sawada-san, call me Megumi or Megumi-chan," Megumi says with a light smile. Looking at the two boys behind Tsuna, she asks, "May I ask whom you two are?"

Yamamoto gives Megumi one of his happy-go-lucky smiles. "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi."

Gokudera scoffs. "Gokudera Hayato."

Megumi lights up with recognition. "Smoking Bomb Hayato? Am I correct?"

"Yes, Sharp-edged Megumi."

Megumi giggles. "It's nice to meet a fellow Mafioso in this town." Looking at Tsuna and Yamamoto, she says, "I assume you two are in the mafia too."

Gokudera butts in. "Of course Juudaime is in the mafia! He's going to be the next Vongola boss and I'm his right hand man," the silver-haired octopus head said with pride.

"Vongola's next boss? Impressive." Megumi folds her hands together and places her chin on them.

"Well, I don't really even want to be the boss of anything. I don't even want anything to do with the mafia."

"Sawada-san, even if it wasn't your choice, it's not that easy. You have been chosen to lead the greatest mafia in the world. Accept it and quit complaining." With a smile, Megumi stands up. "I almost forgot. I need to do something. Want to meet up after school?"

"Sure," Tsuna replies and then Megumi is gone. "I wonder what that had been about."

"I'm as sure as you, Juudaime." With that, the three went back to Tsuna's desk and sat around it, enjoying their bentos.

* * *

Megumi leaned against the building outside and listened to the voice on the other side of the line. "Remember what you must do."

She closes her eyes and breaths out, "I know. I will not forget. It shouldn't be possible to forget something like this." Nevertheless, she knew there was actually a huge chance of that happening.

"Alright. I'm just worried. This is the world we're talking about. I'll talk to you soon. Bye Megumi."

"Bye father." With that, Megumi shut her phone and continued leaning against the building, her breathing a little irregular.

Megumi felt at peace as she thought about the peace she was in. However, she was wrong about any form of solitude at that moment since a dark figure hid behind the corner.

* * *

**Ooh...who do you think it is? Enemy or ally? Lol. Find out in the next chapter!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	3. Interferences

**Author's Note: I was sad when I received no reviews. =( But, I still write because my idea for this story just keeps growing. The next chapter is all planned out and I might go ahead and plan the one after that. I'm not sure how long this story will be, but I like the concept a lot. I even thought about making a non-FF out of it. Of course, a lot of things would be different. Like the Vongola and stuff. I think it'd just be living normal lives and they get thrown into Megumi's world when she arrives on a mission. Anyways, enough of me. Read please!**

* * *

After school, Megumi was gathering her things into her bag when Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto approached the beautiful assassin with unsure expressions. They weren't actually sure how to react when meeting up with somebody like her. Although they have Bianchi, another freelance assassin, Megumi just seemed different to them. It was as if they could sense the outcome of her mission. Somehow, they already knew it in their hearts.

When seeing the boys walking over, Megumi puts on one of her huge grins. "Hey, Sawada-san, Smoking Bomb Hayato, Yamamoto-kun."

"Hi, Hara-san," Tsuna replies, a faint blush spreads across his cheeks.

"So…" Megumi trails off. She knew why she asked to meet up with her after school, but wasn't sure what she could do next.

Suddenly, a squeaky voice saves her. "Ciaossu." All four teens look over at Reborn. Inside, Megumi was thanking Reborn sincerely. The Acrobaleno already knew about her mission and she knew he'd do anything to help. It's crucial that the mission be completed correctly.

"Reborn!" For the second time that day, Tsuna shrieked when his Spartan-training tutor came out of nowhere.

"Dame-Tsuna, you should invite Sharp-edged Megumi to your house." Reborn jumps onto Megumi's shoulder. The redhead just smiles. Although Reborn could be scary and demanding to others, she, on the other hand, just adored the chibi. She saw nothing scary about him.

"Reborn, why do you keep suggesting what I should do?" Tsuna asks his face twisted into anger.

"Because I'm your tutor and a hitman." Leon climbs down from his place on top of the fedora and turns into a gun when reaching Reborn's small hand. Reborn points it at Tsuna. "Do you understand now?"

"H-hai," the brunet stutters, his hands raised as if they could protect him from harm.

Once Leon was back to his usual shape and on the rim of the fedora, Tsuna dropped his hands to his sides and turns to Megumi, "Would you like to come over to my house?" The boy was confused, but also happy. He's never been the one to invite somebody other. It was either they were invited by Reborn or they came on their own free will. However, he didn't have any other choice but to invite her since the Acrobaleno threatened him.

Megumi's brightens more, if that is even possible. "I'd love to, Sawada-san."

* * *

On the way to Tsuna's house, Reborn rode on Megumi's shoulder. The three boys discussed different things ranging from something called Question 7 to a boy named Hibari. To Megumi's ears, it was as if somebody told her of a person that is a perfect match-up against her.

Smirking, she whispers to Reborn, "When can I meet this Hibari-san?"

"Soon. He is one of the guardians after all." Reborn grinned, knowing what the girl was thinking about.

"Yosh! I can't wait!" On the outside, Megumi looked completely calm, but on the inside, she was screaming like a fan girl that gets to meet her favorite character or pop star.

The group is passing the park when Tsuna notices three kids there that look familiar. Tsuna squints and then his eyes widen, although his eyes are already wide enough. "Lambo? I-pin? Fuuta? What are you all doing there alone?"

The teens walk over to the kids, whom are just sitting on a bench.

"We got this note from somebody." Fuuta, a little boy with light brown hair, answers, handing a piece of paper to Tsuna. "They told us to meet them here."

Reborn jumps from Megumi's shoulder to Tsuna's, reading the note along with the brunet. Once finished, Reborn looks over at the three kids. "Do you know who gave you the note?"

I-pin shakes her head. "No, and I-pin didn't think we should have come. I-pin shouldn't talk to strangers. But, I-pin was worried about Lambo, because Lambo wanted to come."

"I was worried too, so I came along," Fuuta states.

"What about Bianchi or Mama?" Reborn asks.

"Bianchi-nee left to get new ingredients and we didn't want to worry Mama," Fuuta replies, feeling slightly ashamed.

Reborn sighs. "I guess it's for the best Mama didn't come. Want us to wait with you?"

Fuuta, Lambo, and I-pin all nod. The teens stand by the kids and just look around. Suddenly, Tsuna remembers something. "Oh, yeah. This is Hara Megumi. Hara-san, this Lambo, Fuuta, and I-pin."

"Hi kids." Megumi kneels to their level, her smile giving the kids a good feeling.

"Hello Megumi-nee," Fuuta says a look of adoration on his face.

"Want to be my subordinate?" Lambo asks his eyes wide.

"Lambo!" I-pin scowls the calf.

Within seconds, everything changes. The air seemed to shift it's direction, now blowing into Megumi's face. She could feel a murderous intent behind her, hiding in the bushes.

As she straightens up, her face hardens. "Kids, turn around and don't even peek."

The kids and boys were both shocked at Megumi's sudden mood change, but the kids did as she said and the boys just watched Megumi, curious.

The redhead slips her hand into the blazer of her uniform, pulling out four silver Ying Yang Eight Point Throwing Stars and couple of black Kunai Throwing Knives. On each sharp weapon, Megumi's assassin name is engraved. With precision, Megumi turns and sends the stars and knives flying at the bushes.

In the bushes, a grunt is heard and a man comes tumbling out, coughing up a little blood.

Megumi runs over to the man and lifts him by his shirt collar. "Who are you?"

The man smirks, blood coated with blood. "Why should I tell you?"

Reborn appears beside the two, his gun pointed at the man and a shadow hiding his eyes. "Because if you don't, I'll blow your head off."

The man appears to panic. He then stutters out, "My name is Conti Benito. I've been sent watch you as you begin your mission and then kill you before you can complete it." Benito coughs once more, blood pouring out of his mouth and wounds. Once he is down coughing up the blood, he curses.

"Is that all?" Megumi asks, arms crossed. When Benito bobs up and down, Megumi turns to Reborn. "What do you think?"

Reborn looks at Benito. "Looking at his wounds, I don't think he'll possibly make it if a medical team were to be sent here. He's lost too much blood."

"So, he's just going to die?" Tsuna shouts, eyes filled with anguish.

Megumi couldn't even look at him. "I'm sorry, Sawada-san. This is just how it is."

Minutes later, Conti Benito's breathing stopped and Megumi went over to his body to retrieve her throwing knives and stars, placing them inside a plastic baggie. As Megumi does this, Reborn talks inside a Leon-changed cell phone. He is apparently calling in the Vongola clean-up team. There was no need to cause any chaos in the town of Namimori.

After Reborn hangs up, he turns and looks at the teens, his face blank. "You all should take the kids and head to Tsuna's house, now." They nod and tell the kids to hurry along with them. Megumi is about to go join them when Reborn jumps onto her shoulder. "I'd like it if you would watch them and make sure they don't leave the house until I arrive."

Megumi nods. "Of course." Reborn jumps off her shoulder and she runs to catch up with the others.

Once the teens and kids were out of sight, Reborn turns to look at the body of Benito. Silently, he asks, "Interferences aren't going to ruin Megumi's mission and you all know this. So, why?"

Unknown to Reborn, a man with a long black ponytail and pure black eyes watches in the distance. "Baka-Benito. At least he didn't tell them the other reason he was sent here." Chuckling, the man vanishes in thin air.

* * *

**I felt like I rushed it a little. Anyways, Conti Benito was the one watching Megumi at lunch. Now, who is this new guy? All I can tell you is that he is important. Oh! I also wanted to mention my new Lambo one-shot. I...love...it...so...much. I'm proud of myself for writing it, so please take a look at it and tell me what you think. It's quite short, so it shouldn't be a waste of time. The only reason it'd be a waste of time is if you didn't like it. Now, please review so I can know what you think. Oh, btw, I'm not sure when this take place. Sometime after the Future Arc.  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	4. Explaining

**Author's Note: This is another chapter I had planned, but I've been too tired to write since I went back to school. =P I'm a sophomore now. So, I will try to update every weekend or I'll update during the week if I want. Lol. Okay. Read this please. Even though it was planned, it took me awhile to write.**

* * *

The walk to Tsuna's house was a silent one. Megumi was sure that they were all stuck inside ocean-deep thoughts, unable to swim to the surface. She understood the feeling. After her parents died, she spent days sorting out her thoughts and even when she made it the surface, she continued to be dragged down by her loss. However, when her adopted father introduced himself, she somehow was able to stay above the water, breathing. It was as if somebody had given her a lifejacket and now she can live without stressing over the fact that her parents are dead.

But, for now, she couldn't do anything to help the others. They must find their own way to pull their selves back to the surface. She wasn't the person to help and she was sure they wouldn't take as long as she did. Besides, they didn't truly know Conti Benito like she knew her parents.

Tsuna was the one that looked worse off. He appeared to be almost ready to cry. Megumi could tell that training him will require different tactics compared to what she has assumed for Yamamoto and Gokudera. But, she didn't mind. It was her destiny and she won't ruin that.

Suddenly, the three younger ones take off. This happens to snap Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Tsuna out of the trance they were in.

"Hey! Where are you…" Tsuna trails off when he sees that they are only a couple steps from his home. "How long have I been thinking?"

"Don't worry Juudaime! You weren't the only one!" Gokudera shouts, trying to make sure Tsuna didn't feel left out in any way.

"That's right," Yamamoto agrees, grinning and giving him the peace sign.

"Baseball idiot! I'm the only one who can comfort Juudaime! I am his right hand man after all," Gokudera states, a smug look on his face.

Megumi looks around Tsuna and smiles. "If that is so, then why am I on his right side while you're both on his left?"

It takes Gokudera only a few seconds to process and then push Megumi to Tsuna's left side and replace her spot.

Megumi rolls her eyes and mutters, "He acts just like a child."

Yamamoto hears this and laughs.

Reaching the house, they walk in and already hear the kids bombarding Sawada Nana about what snacks they wanted to have. Of course, being the generous woman she was, Nana just smiled and began to prepare everything they wanted.

The four teens take off their shoes and head to the kitchen where Nana and the children were. Entering the kitchen, Nana notices and smiles. "Welcome home, Tsu-kun. Oh? Did you make a new friend?" She looks at Megumi with shining eyes.

Megumi bows in greeting. "I'm Hara Megumi. It's nice to meet you, Sawada-san's mother."

"Oh!" Nana blushes and waves her hand. "It's nice to meet you also. Are you all going to go study?"

"Yes, kya-san," Tsuna replies.

"Alright. I'll send up some snacks once they're ready." With that, the four take their leave to Tsuna's bedroom.

Entering the room, Megumi looks around. "You have a nice room, Sawada-san."

Tsuna rubs the back of his head. "It's not much actually, but I don't mind."

Megumi nods and they all take a seat around the table in the room and pull out the day's homework.

The silence was almost deafening. Not a word could be spoken and this made each of them antsy. Suddenly, Gokudera's hand begins to shake with anger as he grits his teeth together. The elephant in the room was pushing to yell, to do something besides just sitting there.

The Storm Guardian slams his hand against the table and stands up abruptly, glaring at Megumi. "What the fuck is this mission that Reborn spoke about? Does it have something to do with Juudaime? Are you supposed to assassinate him? Because if that is the reason you are here…" Gokudera trails off, pulling a couple sticks of dynamite. "I'll blow you up." As his anger continued to grow, Yamamoto and Tsuna looked at him in shock.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled, his voice squeaking slightly.

Megumi sighs. She could understand why the teen smoker was angry and demanded to know such things, but it just further complicated things. Giving them all a sad look, she says, "I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to speak of the mission just yet."

"That's fine. Don't worry about-" Tsuna starts, but gets cut off when Gokudera yells, "Stupid bitch! Tell us!"

Before Megumi can retort, Reborn walks into the room with Leon in the shape of a cell phone, handing it to Megumi. "You have a call."

Her eyebrows furrowed, Megumi takes the phone and places it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hi, Megumi. I heard from Reborn what happened," the voice on the other end said.

"Father! This is a surprise. Why didn't you call my cell phone?" Megumi was shocked, but also happy. She loved her adopted father very much.

"Well, Reborn called me and I decided that it was time to tell Tsunayoshi-kun about the mission. But, only the first part."

Megumi closes her eyes, glad to get part of the mission secret off her chest. "Thank you. Is there anything else?"

"Your brother visited today."

"Oh no. What'd you tell him?" Knowing Megumi's adopted brother, he would become ape-like if he found out where she was and whom she was with. However, this is a normal occurrence for him anyways when something makes him angry.

"Nothing, of course. Nevertheless, he got very angry when I wouldn't tell him where you were. I suspect he's going to try and investigate."

Megumi sighs and runs a hand through her hair. "I hope he doesn't find out. If he did, it'll cause problems."

"I agree. Now, go ahead and tell Tsunayoshi-kun and his Guardians about the mission."

"Yes sir." With a smile, the redhead hangs up and gives the phone back to Reborn. Turning to the other teens, she says, "I have received permission to tell you about my mission."

"'Bout time," the silver-haired one scoffs. The brunet and baseball lover just smile, glad to know that their new friend can let them in on her secret. But, they are about to find out that they were wrong to want to know.

Before Megumi begins her explanation, Tsuna ponders about why Reborn knew Megumi's father's number. Were there more secrets than the one about the mission?

Megumi takes a deep breath and begins. "I was sent here to help you and your Guardians train for a battle against a new enemy."

"What? I got a new enemy again? But I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" Tsuna asks, his eyes wide with fear.

Yamamoto smiles and places a comforting hand on Tsuna's shoulder. "Don't worry Tsuna. I'm sure Megumi will train us the best she can and we'll win. Megumi seems like she make sure we're ready."

"Even though the baseball-idiot said it, I agree. We will be ready," Gokudera states, showing off about twenty dynamite sticks in his hands.

Tsuna smiles, relieved a little. "Thanks you guys." Remembering something, he turns to Megumi. "Erm, Hara-san. Who is this new enemy?"

Megumi frowns. "The enemy is a man that is said to have been originally born in Hell and then brought to our Earth. His name is Tavor and he is the leader of the Bellini family. The Bellini family is the maker of the Devil Bullet, which is like the Vongola's Dying Will Bullet, except it is used to bring out the worst in a person. Bringing out a person's evil side has apparently worked in the Bellini's advantage since it made their subordinates stronger. But, it depended on how much evil was inside the person they used it on to see whether they became stronger or not. By this standard, this means that their rumored one million subordinates make them an extremely strong and dangerous enemy."

After hearing it all, Gokudera and Yamamoto were deeply thinking about the situation. It seemed almost impossible to beat such an enemy, even with Megumi.

Suddenly, Tsuna screams out in frustration, "Oh god. We're going to lose. We're going to die! This guy is literally from hell!"

Megumi leans across the table and places a hand over Tsuna's mouth, silencing him. "We will win, Tsuna. I won't let you lose." Taking her hand from his mouth, she silently thinks, _"With me, you all can't lose anyways, even if you train. You're all just training so you can survive through the battle until the end. Until I fulfill my destiny."_

Reborn is sitting beside Megumi, silent. He knows what Megumi is thinking and his eyes shadow. Unlike Megumi, the idea of Megumi's destiny filled him with remorse. He couldn't do a thing to change it.

The three teens were different compared to Reborn. Tsuna appeared more relaxed after being assured that they would win. Gokudera was wary about Megumi training them, especially his Juudaime. Then Yamamoto was just curious about how the redhead would train them. He thought it'd be interesting.

Suddenly, Megumi claps her hands together, getting the boys' attention. "How about we go back to our homework? No need for bad grades. We should all make sure not to make our grades drop before and even during training.

The boys nod, though Tsuna thought about how it was impossible to make his grade drop anymore. Then before they started, Tsuna looks at Megumi and asks, "Hara-san, who is your father?"

Hesitating, Megumi says, "Ah, um, why don't we save that question for a different time, ne?"

Tsuna nods and turns to his homework. Yamamoto and Gokudera look at Megumi suspiciously, but shrug it off.

As they begin to do their homework, Megumi takes out her small notebook and writes, '_I'm not sure if I can keep all my secrets from Vongola Juudaime.__ I almost suspect that his Hyper Intuition is at work and might make him find out before I decide to tell._'

* * *

Outside a supposedly abandoned building in Namimori, a young couple walks by and notes the dark feeling they sensed from the building.

The feeling continued to grow and grow. They both look at each other, heart pounding furiously from fear, and with one look, they decide to hurry out of there.

As they begun walking away, the man with black hair and pure black eyes appears in front of them. The man takes one look at them and licks his lips. "Hello, my dinner."

Behind the couple came another man, who twists their necks. A smirk appears on the first man's lips as he kneels down and places his teeth in the woman's neck, sucking deeply, trying to get every drop of evil she had deep inside of her. When finished, he starts on the woman's boyfriend.

He pulls his teeth away within seconds, unsatisfied. He scoffs. "Lovers these days. They really should have more evil in their so I can be full." Turning to the man who twisted the couples' necks, he smiles and jumps at the man, twists his neck, and sucks out the darkness in him.

Once all of the man's darkness was gone, the first man gets up, a smile now on his lips. "At least my subordinates can let me have a healthy diet." Still smiling, he walks into the building, alone.

* * *

**The actual chapter was almost 2k. By the way, can anybody guess who the black-haired guy is? Lol. Also, I want to thank the three people that have taken the time to review since I begun this story. It makes me super happy. Also, I'm sorry for grammer problems. I'm too lazy to go back and make it better. Maybe when I finish the story, I'll go back and fix it. But for now, suck it up. =D And, I know that sometimes the characters are a little OOC. I try though. Now, review please!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	5. Fight with the Prefect

**Author's Note: This chapter was supposed to be longer and better than it ended up being. I got lazy.**

* * *

Before Megumi's parents died and she was adopted, she could remember having a slightly older sister named Mai. She was in middle school, but was living with one of her friends temporarily before their parents died. This was because of an argument.

When Mai came to Megumi before the funeral, she refused to speak to her sister. She had felt that the older one had caused the tragedy. Megumi was, after all, seven years old at the time. She had to have something to blame.

This led to them never meeting again.

The only reason this comes to the young assassin's mind now is because of the article in the newspaper right in front of her. It speaks about young couple that went missing last night when they couldn't be reached. Their names were Takeda Keiichi and Hara Mai.

Megumi's sister was missing.

Nevertheless, she doubts that is how it really is. She can see the connection with another article that says that the dead corpse of a presumably Spanish man was found inside a person's trashcan when they were taking out the trash this morning.

Her sister and her sister's boyfriend were both dead. She was sure of it. This means Tavor was in town and pulling some strings in the background. But most likely the deaths were just for his hunger.

Even so, this meant that training would need to start immediately. With a smirk, she decided who she'd start training first. But, in truth, it'll be a pre-training stage. I still needed to get to know this Guardian and decided what method would be best for him.

Taking a bite of her toast, Megumi slips the two articles she cut out into a folder and stands up, heading out.

* * *

Megumi arrives at the school to see handsome male student taking out his tonfas and threatening a group of students. For a moment, she just stood there with a curious expression until Reborn suddenly appeared beside her saying, "That there is Hibari Kyoya."

"Ah. Alright." Megumi smirks and approaches once the group of students had moved away.

Hibari is starting to put away his tonfas when he sees her walking over. Bringing them out once more, he asks, "What do you want, herbivore?"

Megumi smiles sweetly. "A small fight would be nice, perhaps."

He frowns, putting his weapons away. "I don't have time for you." Turning, he begins to walk away. He's just going around a corner when a familiar weird-shaped knife passes in front of his face. He looks to where the knife came from to see the girl who challenged him. "Wao." Taking out his tonfas once more, he smirks. "I'll bite you to death."

With that, Megumi begun the training by fighting with the prefect named Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

It has been thirty minutes since the fight between Megumi and Hibari begun. In that time they had moved to the roof, received multiple blows, and were close to ending it.

Hibari could taste the blood in his mouth, but he didn't mind. It was worth it since he was fighting an opponent that seemed to match his skills.

Standing his guard, he blocks a couple of Megumi's stars with the tonfas. "You've been a great, herbivore. But, I'm ready to finish you off."

Megumi just smiles. "We'll see." She sticks a hand into her bag and takes out a bar-like object. "I haven't even shown you half of my strength." Holding the object, she sticks her other hand into her pocket and takes out two rings. One had a silver band and blue stone on it. The other had the same band, but the stone was a plain white. She puts the rings on and then looks at her opponent, ready to go. "I'll give you the honor of starting the final round."

Frowning, Hibari takes off into a quick sprint into Megumi's direction. Just as he was going to land a blow to her chest, Megumi releases Rain-class flames from her ring with the blue stone, which enshrouds the bar. The bar suddenly grows to be a long staff and at the end of the staff was a long, curved blade. With the newly transformed scythe, Megumi stops the blow from hitting and makes her Rain flames cover Hibari from neck to toe. This caused his body to slow down.

Megumi smirks and extinguishes the flames from her ring and scythe. Her scythe was now merely a bar, which she puts away. With Hibari only able to move slowly, Megumi looks into the Guardian's eyes. "You're cute, you know." Placing a gentle hand on his forehead, a white flame is released from the other ring and seeps into Hibari's head. "Have a nice nap."

His eyes slowly close and he slips to the ground, the blue flames now gone.

Megumi looks at the two rings, takes them off, and puts them back into her pocket. "Don't need the Vongola questioning."

As she is about to walk away, a purple butterfly flies in and lands on her shoulder. The redhead just looks at it with a sad face. "I already know."

* * *

**I planned to write more to the fight, but I just decided not to. I figure I better save the fighting scenes for next chapter. So, what do you think? Oh. You know what is funny? In Special A, there is a character named Yamamoto Megumi. =D Btw, I heard there is a meaning if a purple butterfly lands on your shoulder. But, I can't tell any of you. It'll ruin my plot. Now, review!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	6. PreTraining Battles

**Author's Note: This turned out better than I thought it would. =D Thanks for the review!**

* * *

Megumi enters the classroom after leaving the roof. Inside, everybody is talking to his or her friends, waiting for the teacher to arrive. She walks over to Tsuna and his friends, a simple smile on her face. "Hello, boys. I have some news for you."

Gokudera smirks. "You're leaving already?"

Continuing to smile, her hand quickly reaches out and grabs the bomber's ear, tugging hard on it. "What was that?"

"A-ah. N-nothing," Gokudera hisses and then mumbles something quietly after Megumi lets go.

"Anyways, I just came over to tell you that I need your Mist Guardian to meet me at this certain training spot in the mountains that Reborn introduced me to."

"Why do you need her?" Tsuna asks, curious.

"Oh, since I've never met her, I need to do a pre-training fight to learn a little about her. Oh! Also, your Sun Guardian. I almost forgot." Megumi blushes, but from an unseen spot in the room, Reborn frowns. _Was she having memory problems again? _The chibi wonders.

"Okay. When do you need them?"

"I'd like to see the Mist one tomorrow morning and then the Sun one tomorrow afternoon."

"When do you think we'll start training?" Yamamoto asks.

"My plan is that tomorrow will be only reserved for pre-training fights and then Saturday will be when it all begins. Any more questions?"

"Why aren't the rest of us having pre-training fights? I mean, I'm not complaining. Just saying," Tsuna explains.

"I understand. Anyways, it's because I already have an idea on how to train you. You can't expect me to begin something and not have a plan. There is and always will be a plan in my opinion." Megumi looks between the three boys. "Anything else?" At a shake of the head from each one, the redhead just smiles again. "Alright. I expect to see the two Guardians tomorrow and everybody the next day." With that, Megumi skips to her seat and sits.

"I don't get her," Gokudera announces to the group.

"Me neither," Tsuna and Yamamoto agrees.

* * *

On Friday morning, Megumi is sitting cross-legged on a giant rock, drinking some water she stored in a thermos. She was anticipating her pre-training fight with the Mist Guardian. She has battled against many Mist attributes. And from what she has heard, this one was a little different.

Twenty feet from the rock, fog appeared and began to take the shape of a person. Smirking, Megumi sets her thermos down and jumps off the rock. She reaches into her bag and takes out a couple throwing stars.

The fog dissipates and all is left is a girl with pineapple-styled hair, a uniform on, and a trident gripped tightly in one of her hands. "I was told I had to come and do some pre-training," the girl said apathetically.

Megumi smiles knowingly. Even though the girl spoke with no emotion, she knew many feelings were surging through her and constantly stalking her thoughts. "That's correct. But first, what is your name?"

"Chrome Dokuro." The girl named Chrome just stared, but also readied herself. Ken and Chikusa had warned her that this red-haired girl, Sharp-edged Megumi, was well known in the Mafia world and powerful.

"I'm Hara Megumi. Let's get started, shall we?" Megumi stretches her arm and then brings it back, throwing the stars at her opponent.

Chrome back flipped to avoid the stars, which planted their selves into the hard rocky ground. She then spinned the trident once and hit the dull end to the ground. Suddenly, the illusion of fire pillars exploded from the ground all around the training area.

Megumi dodged the pillars as she sprinted towards Chrome, knowing fully well they were illusions. But, even so, she didn't want to risk getting hurt if the illusions were strong, which it appeared to be. This meant that she mustn't underestimate her opponent.

Once in mid-range, she took out a couple kunai, projects the angle, and threw them Chrome's way. Catching the girl by surprise, the knives pinned her to a rock wall. Lucky for her, the kunai were only embedded into her outfit, not her skin.

After the illusions faded, Megumi approaches Chrome, whom was struggling to be free. Megumi reaches her and pulls the knives out of the wall. Chrome fell to the ground, onto her hands and knees. Kneeling down, the redhead pats her on the head and smiles. "I'm sorry if I was too rough on you. I just needed to know your fighting style and how much you'd need training."

Chrome shakes her head. "I-it's alright." Megumi notes the change in her tone. She now appeared to be the quiet and shy type.

After helping Chrome up, Megumi says, "Alright. I want you to come back tomorrow, rested up and ready to go. The real training begins then." Chrome nods and walks away.

Megumi smirks. _I'm ready for my next opponent now._

* * *

Ryohei runs along the streets of Namimori, breathing in the morning air. He loved to exercise. It helped him stay in shape for boxing, his favorite sport in the world.

As he is turning a corner, he hears somebody say his name. He stops and looks to see Reborn in his Master Pao-Pao disguise standing on the brick wall.

Ryohei's eyes widen. "Master Pao-Pao! What are you doing here?"

"A friend of mine was hoping to do some pre-training with you today. Then, starting tomorrow, training for you and the other Guardians. But, here's the thing I wanted to tell you. My friend promised that if you can beat her in the pre-training, she'll join the boxing club."

Ryohei perked up at the last detail. "She'll join the boxing club? Where is this extreme pre-training going to be held?" he yells.

"At a special training area in the mountains at…" Before Reborn could finish, Ryohei was off like a Dying Will Bullet. Smirking, Reborn began to walk away. _It seems your next opponent will be coming earlier than you expected._

* * *

As Tsuna sits at the table in the middle of his room, he thinks only about one thing. _I wonder if Reborn gave Onii-chan the message about the pre-training._

* * *

Megumi is filing her nails to be as sharp as they can be when she hears somebody screaming, "TO THE EXTREME!"

The loose rocks were just ceasing from falling when a white-haired male come running into the training grounds wearing only his shorts and his Vongola ring. At the sight of Megumi, Ryohei asks, "Are you Master Pao-Pao's friend?"

Slightly confused, Megumi answers, "I guess." Setting the nail-filer down, she jumps off the same rock she had been sitting on when Chrome arrived. "I bet you're the Sun Guardian. Aren't you a little early?"

"It doesn't matter! Let's do this pre-training battle!" Ryohei raises his fists, raving to go.

Shrugging, Megumi says, "If you say so." With the same incredible speed she used to kill the spy the other day, Megumi appears right into Ryohei's face, making him jump. "If you can land one punch on me, you will be the winner. If I can pluck out one of your hairs, I'll be the winner. Deal?"

"Deal." Ryohei smiles and goes in to punch her.

Megumi narrowly dodges it and then grabs one of his arms, twisting it so it was now behind him. "You're the weakest one, right?"

Growling, Ryohei pulls his arm free from Megumi's grip and swings his other fist at her. She escapes the attack by cart wheeling out of the way. Now, they were only five feet from each other. Ryohei couldn't believe the strength this one girl possessed. But, it also didn't surprise him. She was one of Master Pao-Pao's friends and from what he saw from his previous Master, Colonnello; friends of Master Pao-Pao were strong and cunning. It wouldn't be wise to underestimate this one girl.

Megumi places her hand to her chin and smiles. "You know, you are kind of cute too."

Ryohei looks at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

She just shrugs. "Nothing. It doesn't matter." For second, Ryohei just watches the girl. She looked innocent, but he knew better. And even though he knew not to let his guard, he did as Megumi just simply blew a kiss at him.

How was it possible that this girl was strong and so cute? That was the question that was running through Ryohei's mind, causing him to lose his concentration.

Megumi walks up right up to him and plucks out one of his white hairs from his head. "It seems I win." At this Ryohei comes back to Earth to see the hair in between Megumi's thumb and index finger.

"Dammit to the extreme!" Ryohei yells, falling to the ground in the process.

Megumi turns and walks away. "I'll see you tomorrow for the start of training." With that, she was gone.

* * *

That night, Megumi sat at her desk, writing in her notebook.

"_For Chrome, all I need to do is help her be more aware of her surrounding and maybe even strengthen her illusions in the process. For Ryohei, I need to get him to have better concentration. It seems he is used to battling males, so by blowing just a kiss at him today, it seems the opposite sex can make him lose the goal he has in sight. I hope I can develop the perfect training programs for them both._

Closing the notebook, she is about the go to bed when her computer screen flashes on to reveal the man with black hair and eyes.

"Tavor," Megumi greets in an unfriendly tone.

"Good evening, dear Megumi. I called to discuss the details for the battle."

"Can't this wait until tomorrow night? I need sleep."

Tavor frowns. "No."

Sighing, Megumi plops into the chair and stares at him. "Now, what?"

* * *

All the Guardians were sitting or standing in various spots inside Tsuna's room. All of them were asking the same question. _How was Hara Megumi going to train them all?_

Reborn just sat on Yamamoto's shoulder, silent.

"So, tell us about your pre-training battles again," Gokudera says.

"For me, she was quick to avoid the fire pillar illusions and pinning me to the rock wall with her throwing stars. It was nothing like I've seen before," Chrome explained.

"Same for me. Except, she was able to distract me by blowing me a kiss and all she had to do was pluck out one of my hairs to win." Ryohei then muttered, "I can't believe I extremely lost."

"So, this must mean that training is going to be tough," Tsuna says sullenly.

"But, we'll do great. Don't worry, Tsuna," Yamamoto says encouragingly.

As Gokudera glares at Yamamoto, Tsuna smiles and says, "You're right!"

With that, everybody left, leaving Tsuna and Reborn all alone now.

Tsuna turns to Reborn. "Reborn? Can you tell me more about Megumi?"

Reborn shakes his head. "I'm sorry, but its Megumi decision on what you know about her or not from now on."

Tsuna just nods and gets ready for bed, thinking only about Megumi.

* * *

**If you like DNAngel, go check out my new crossover, Transferring. Now, review please!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	7. Speed Training

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. I was finishing up my Twilight story, Maybe, and trying to figure out how to begin this. So, here it is. =D**

* * *

All of the Guardians walk into the training area either sluggish with fatigue or jumping with joy. Today was the day they would start training and they didn't have a clue what to expect from the great assassin. All they could do was wait and see.

With the Guardians was Reborn, his face unreadable as always. This morning, he got a call from Megumi. She discussed with him the talk she had with Tavor just the night before. They ended up deciding all the details for the battle. For example, the time and location. Reborn also received a call from Megumi's father. According to him, Megumi's brother was scheduled to be coming to Japan soon. Apparently, her brother found out about everything and is pissed off. Reborn was asked to withhold this information from Megumi.

Without warning, Megumi walks onto the training grounds, drops her bag onto the ground, and tosses about five throwing stars in the Guardians' direction. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, Hibari, and Ryohei are quick to move out of the way, leaving Tsuna and Lambo the only targets left for the incoming stars.

Inside Gokudera's head, he was cursing himself for leaving his precious boss defenseless like that. But, as Gokudera was about to run into the midst of the attack, Tsuna goes into Hyper Dying Will mode with the blue pills, grabs Lambo, and pulls both of them out of the way.

As the stars hit the rock wall and implant themselves inside it, the orange Sky flame on Tsuna's forehead evaporates and he turns to Megumi with a glare. "What was that for?"

Megumi picks up her bag. "Your training, of course. You have to be ready for a sneak attack. It seems you all have passed that test." She sticks her hand into her bag and fishes out a handful of stars. "Now, let's try individual speed. First up is the Cloud Guardian."

All is silent for a second and then all of the Guardians moves away, leaving Hibari alone, just the way he likes it. The prefect just smirks, obviously ready to get a little revenge for being beat by the female freelance assassin.

"Well, since you are the Cloud Guardian, let's get started." Megumi shows four stars in between each of her fingers and then throw them separately as Hibari dodges. Sometimes, he is unable to do so and just uses his tonfas to block them from penetrating him.

Megumi laughs. "You've gotten better. Self-training?"

Hibari glares and readies his tonfas, obviously just wanting to dodge and hit away more of the sharp objects.

Megumi smiles and continues throwing the stars, eventually switching to kunai when her stock of stars was running low.

In her eyes, the dark-haired boy was ten times better than before. This surprised her slightly, but then it also didn't. From the first time she saw him, she knew that he hates being defeated and will strengthen himself so he doesn't lose once more. It was impressive if you think about it. Most people don't try that hard. Maybe there was something more different about the Vongola Guardians than she imagined or was told about.

After throwing a couple of the kunai, Megumi stops and says, "It seems you have passed this, Hibari Kyoya." She turns to the group. "Next up is the Rain Guardian." As the two Guardians switch positions, Megumi goes around grabbing all of the stars and kunai she had thrown while training Hibari's speed.

The speed training for Yamamoto was a bit average to say the least. This was the first time seeing Yamamoto's ability and Megumi was shocked to see the amazing speed Yamamoto possessed, but it wasn't exactly the world's best pastime.

Even so, Megumi could see the makings of a great assassin in the baseball boy.

Next up was Gokudera. He was about the same as Yamamoto, besides the fact he was a bit slower than the other was.

After Gokudera is finished, Megumi sighs with boredom. It's no fun throwing sharp things at people when all they do is dodge them. Why not have a weapon to block them like Hibari did? At least he had some class when avoiding her attacks.

"Alright. Now it's time for my man Ryohei," Megumi says, smiling over at the boxer.

"Extreme!" Ryohei runs into the field and readies his fists, obviously willing to punch the sharp items away if needed.

Megumi takes out a couple of her spike balls and throws them. As one hits the ground and the other two fly past and hit the wall behind Ryohei, they explode on impact, causing rock to break and become crumble looking. Once the clouds of smoke faded away, Ryohei was lying on the ground. In Megumi's eyes, she knew he had dropped to the ground to avoid being hit by the spike balls. However, by closer inspection, she could tell that the ball that hit on the ground near him caused slivers of rock to fly at his face and leave thin cuts on the right side of it.

Megumi lightly tosses and catches the balls into the air, not enough to set them off. "Are you already finished, Mister Extreme?"

Ryohei jumps up, wipes a hand over his face, and lifts his fists once more. "Extremely no more. I'm just extremely warming up."

"Good." With a smirk, she ceases the tossing and throws another group of three balls in Ryohei's direction.

As the boxer dodges each attack, Tsuna turns to Reborn and asks, "I remember those. Aren't they from when you first trained Yamamoto?" When the chibi nods, Tsuna gawks. "That means that when she throws, it's going over 120! Wow."

About halfway through the speed training, Megumi decided it was time to swap the spike balls for the bar that contains the scythe. "We'll try your close-combat speed." Holding the bar, she takes out the Rain-class ring and slips it on.

Off to the side, Hibari watches curiously. He remembers when the girl had taken out the bar and ring, but he couldn't recall anything after that. It was as if the memories were dumped into a river and floated away.

The others Guardians just stared at Megumi, confused. They haven't heard about Hibari's pre-training session, so they didn't know about a bar and a ring. From their distance, they couldn't tell if the ring was a flame ring or not, but they assumed it was the previous guess.

Though, seconds later, their questioning was answered when the ring lights up with Rain-class flames and the enshrouds the bar. The bar extended to be longer and bring out the long, sharp end just as it did when Megumi and Hibari fought.

The flames around the scythe flickered as it's user sprinted forward in the direction of her student. Ryohei just stood there; ready to dodge whatever was to come. But, he wasn't quick enough. Before he knew it, the beautiful redhead was in front of him, a simple smile placed on her face as she touches the sharp end of the scythe lightly on Ryohei's shoulder and lets flames creep onto his body and cover Ryohei as it did Hibari. The whole time, Ryohei yells, "What? What's happening?"

As the flames were almost done surrounding the boxer, Megumi decides to pull the scythe back, bringing the Rain-class flames along with it. Extinguishing the ring, the scythe morphed back to it's original form. "If you weren't able to dodge that, you will need more speed training." She turns away and looks at the others. "You'll all have an exam at the end of your training to see if you are fully ready for this battle. Last night, I just information about the battle. It will be taking place in Namimori in two months."

"In Namimori? In two months? But what about the people and will we be ready?" Tsuna shrieks.

"Don't worry about the people. In order to keep them safe, I will do something special so they won't even have a clue about what's going on. As for your latter question, it all depends on how hard you work to keep Tavor from winning."

They all nod. If they were to refuse, they had a feeling that their enemy would end up destroying them and their world no matter what.

Megumi claps her hands together. "We'll continue with the Mist Guardian." Chrome steps forward and readies herself as Megumi once again tests another Guardian's speed.

* * *

After Chrome had come Tsuna. Both performances were average, just like Yamamoto and Gokudera's. There wasn't anything remotely interesting about them besides Tsuna's Hyper Dying Will Mode. For some reason, seeing Tsuna that way made Megumi feel a sudden attraction to the short, young mafia boss.

Finally, Megumi calls for the Lighting Guardian and Lambo gets up from his place on the ground and skips to the training area.

"Nee-san, what are we doing?" Lambo asks, sticking his pinkie in his ear and cleaning out the earwax in it.

Megumi grimaces. "We're testing your speed. Are you fast, kid?"

"Lambo-san is super fast, like Superman." Lambo does the Superman pose, though all he does is show off his lack of muscles.

"Well, you'd better be showing them…now." Megumi throws her dagger in Lambo's direction. It misses by just a centimeter.

Lambo freezes and then looks back at the dagger. He is silent for moment and then begins to cry. "Mama! Mama!" The snot just pours out of his nose.

"What are you doing, Megumi? You're going to-" Reborn cuts Tsuna off.

"Baka. Look once more."

They all look and realize at the same time.

"She missed it on purpose," Gokudera states.

Megumi looks at them. "Of course I'd purposely miss. I'm not heartless enough to kill a child." As Megumi is about to throw another dagger when a group of people. There were six of them: a floating baby, a blond man with a tiara and bangs that cover his eyes, a man with long silver hair and a sword, a man with crazy hair and closed umbrellas scrapped to his back, a man with multi-colored hair, and a man with black hair and a tough-looking exterior.

The last one looks at Megumi, glaring. "Megami, you shouldn't have come to Japan."

"Xanxus!" Tsuna shouts, shocked to see the boss of the Vongola assassination team, Varia. "How do you know Megumi?"

"Well, I had to, Xanxus. I don't have much choice. You know that," Megumi says to Xanxus. With a sigh, she turns to Tsuna and the group. "To answer your question, it's because Xanxus is my adopted brother."

"WHAT?"

* * *

**Not sure if 120 is acurate. Anyways, wasn't planning to bring Xanxus in for another 1 or 2 chapters, but whatever. Now, review please!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	8. Varia Trainers and Siblings

**Author's Note: Sorry I'm late! Enjoy!**

* * *

"So…let me get this straight. You're the Ninth's daughter? Then why aren't you going to take over the Vongola?" Gokudera asks with a confused expression on his face.

Megumi shakes her head. She hates that she has to explain some more. "Actually, the Ninth adopted me and took me to Italy when my parents died. There, numerous people, including the Varia here, taught me how to be an assassin. Actually, Bel was the one that inspired the love for sharp items in me." Sticking her hand into her bag, she retracts it and shows four knives that looked similar to Bel's own. "He even gave me a couple to use. They happen to be useful." Putting the knives away, she continues. "That's it, besides the reason I was adopted."

"Why were you adopted?" Yamamoto questions.

"For one, it is because I am utterly adorable, and then two, because of my destiny. My destiny to defeat Tavor."

"Wait, I thought Tavor was my enemy," Tsuna says.

"He is. Your enemy is my enemy and my enemy is your enemy. See how that works? But, he is more mine than your's since he is my complete opposite."

"A guy born in hell is your complete opposite? What does that mean? That you were born in heaven?"

Megumi shrugs. "I suppose. That's what I've been told."

Suddenly, Xanxus steps forward, his arms crossed and a glare placed on his face. "I won't let you battle against Tavor. I will do it for you instead and make your destiny mine."

Megumi rolls her eyes. She loves how protective her brother is, except when he gets annoying. "Xanxus, it doesn't work that way. I'm the only one that can do this and you know it. So stop acting as if it is possible to take my place. Plus, I want to do this. My destiny is mine and I'm ready to face it head on. I have been since the day I was born."

Tsuna intercepts the conversation. "How have you been ready for your destiny since you were born?"

Megumi smirks. "Well, I remember being in the hospital, lying on my bed, crying my head off. Then, this woman with long white hair, beautiful skin, and big wings places a hand on my forehead. The hand was soft and mystical, making me calm instantly. A white glow surrounded her hand and I become overcome with images and words, telling me everything I needed about my destiny. Apparently, at that time, the Ninth had received the same images. So, when he first saw me, he offered to adopt me, saying he knows about my destiny. Remembering him from the images, I agreed to be adopted."

Everybody nods. It was a lot to take in, but they did so and begun to understand Megumi a little more. But, there seemed to be something missing from her explanation. They would ask her what she is leaving out, but the look on her face told them not to push it. That was all they were going to get from her.

"Yosh," Megumi says, clapping her hands together. "Time to continue training." This received a couple groans. "Lambo, let's finish up your speed training."

Reluctantly, the child stepped into the training area, tears overflowing in his eyes. Then, the training resumed.

* * *

As the sun started to set, Megumi ceased her close-combat training with all the Guardians at once. "Stop. Training is over for today."

Tsuna drops to the ground, his body aching all over. "Who knew that training was going to be this hard?"

"The battle won't be any better, princess," Megumi retorts as she puts away her knives.

Gokudera growls, "Don't talk to Juudaime like that!"

Megumi turns a glare on Gokudera. "This you just tell me what to do?" When answered with a strict nod, Megumi lifts her leg and kicks the bomber in the stomach, causing him to fall to his knees. "Never tell me what I can and can't do. I will do what I wish." With that, the redhead walks away.

"What's wrong with her?" Gokudera asks as he stands, holding his stomach.

"Megumi-chan~ is always cranky after training~ for long hours~," Lussuria responds in a light tone.

"I thought she was training us." Yamamoto scratches his head.

"Voi, you scum! As she trains you, she is also trains herself!" Squalo yells.

"Ah."

"Everybody, go home," Megumi says, walking over with a bottle of water in her hand and passing by that, they all follow Megumi, leaving the training area.

* * *

The next day, as the Guardians, Reborn, and the Varia made their way to the training area, Megumi goes to buy an ice cream cone and have a look around town.

Since she arrived in Namimori, she hasn't had the time to really look around. So, purposely making her students wait, she walks around town, licking her ice cream cone as she goes.

The place happened to have it's own charm when you thought about it. The buildings have a nice structure and stores were everywhere, selling whatever you wanted or may have needed.

Megumi enjoys this kind of air, filled with snacks she has never had, considering she is from Italy and wouldn't remember a lot from when she lived in Namimori.

After a few blocks, Megumi starts feeling bored and slightly guilty. She shouldn't make they all wait. She needs to train them so they can survive the battle.

With that in mind, she quickly turns and heads to the mountains.

"Where in the hell is that bitch?" Gokudera questioned, a glare plastered to his face.

"Ah…Gokudera-kun. Please don't call Megumi-san that," Tsuna said with a timid expression.

Xanxus takes out one of his guns and points it at Gokudera. "What'd you call my sister?"

Gokudera smirks. "You heard me. I called her a bit-ch," he answers by sounding out the last word.

"You scum."

Before Xanxus is able to blow Gokudera's head off, Reborn stops the whole fiasco. "You all need to start warming up instead of arguing."

With a series of sighs and groans, the Guardians begin to warm up.

Reborn turns to the Varia. "You all should too."

"Shishishi…why is that?" Bel asks.

Reborn abandons them without a word.

The Varia squad turns to Xanxus with questioning gazes. Xanxus glares and says, "Knowing Megumi, she probably would want us helping to train that group of scums."

Knowing what comes next, Levi cuts in. "But, boss, we shouldn't help them out."

"If it depends on Megumi's safety, we must." Xanxus starts to warm up. The other members know to not say another word. So, with a new determination to protect their boss' sister, they warm up to train the scum.

* * *

Megumi walks down the road that leads to the training area and pops the last part of the cone into her mouth. The ice cream had been better than she expected, so she planned to go there once more sometime soon.

Suddenly, a loud crash interrupts the redhead's thoughts. She could tell it was coming from the training area, of which her destination was.

On impulse, Megumi fastens her pace and arrives at the training field with seconds to spare. At her feet was the beaten-up body of Gokudera and standing only three feet was Bel.

Megumi grins. "Bel! It's great to see you!" She walks over to the blond and wraps her arms around him, barely noticing Gokudera as she steps on him and crushes his gut.

"Shishishi. I just saw you yesterday," Bel responds, patting the top of Megumi's head.

"I know, but you are like a second brother to me. You know?"

Tsuna runs up, a slightly pissed-off expression on his face. "Did you tell the Varia to train us while you were gone?"

_So that's why they are all beaten up_, Megumi thought. She looks at the other teen with a devilish smile. "No, I didn't, but I approve it." Turning to the Varia, she waves her hand. "Carry on." With that, the Varia continued their training with the Guardians and Megumi danced over to the rock Reborn is sitting on. "So, Reborn, would like to help train too?"

Reborn smirks. "You'd know what'd happen if I trained then."

Megumi just laughs. No words needed to be voiced. It was obvious what would happen.

* * *

Yamamoto narrowly ducks the sword that Squalo wields from decapitating him. Smirking, he swings his sword upwards, catching itself on the front of Squalo's shirt, ripping it open.

"Voi! You've got better!"

Yamamoto laughs. "Of course I have. Your future self taught me a few things."

"Of course he did! You scum need as much training as possible to even beat Levi there." At that, Squalo receives a penetrating glare from Levi, whom is swinging an electricity-covered umbrella at the cow child.

Close by, Ryohei is sending punches left and right at Lussuria. The Varia member is dodging every single one. "I really love your body. I want you to be part of my collection."

Ryohei blushes while giving the strange man a weird-out look. From Megumi's spot, she notices the whole exchange and shakes her head. That is basically one of the things she needed to help Ryohei get over. But, he is a teenage boy. You can't expect their male hormones to just disappear suddenly.

Suddenly, Megumi's stomach growls and Reborn takes note of this. "Megumi, haven't you been eating correctly?"

"Ah…if you mean normal food, then yes, I have been," Megumi answers, trying to avoid the actual question.

"Megumi…" Reborn warns.

The young assassin sighs. "To be honest, no. I don't want to risk anything like that here in Japan. From what I heard, Tavor has been in Japan since around the time I came here."

"Then, we need to send to some place far off. Perhaps for a week or so."

"Reborn, I can't. I have a duty to train the Guardians. It'd be a waste of time take off to…you know."

"You must need enough energy to sustain yourself until the end of the battle and you know it."

Megumi groans. "I have plenty of energy. Plus, I plan to take a trip before the battle, that way I have a fresh supply."

A shadow appears over his eyes. "If you say so, Megumi. But, if you don't take that trip, I will personally fly you to Africa."

"Thank you, Reborn," she says with a smile.

* * *

Inside Megumi's home, a girl with a blue aura around herself floats throughout, searching far and wide. She didn't know what she was looking for. She didn't even know whose house she was searching. All that happened was she found herself on the street and felt she had to come to this house.

There were no pictures, envelopes, or anything to tell her who lived there. Everything was clear, as if it hasn't been touched. But, the papers scattered on the desk in the bedroom and the unmade bed told otherwise.

The girl is just about to leave when the front door opens and somebody walks in. The girl recognizes her immediately while the one who walked in was looking down, not noticing.

"Megumi?" the girl asks, surprised.

Megumi looks up and her eyes widen. "Mai?"

* * *

**Very fillery and it caught me by surprise. All of this was unplanned. Review please!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	9. The Message

**Author's Note: For me, time moves too fast. So, if I update this late, that means that the weeks or weekends keep popping up so quickly and I can't figure out when to write. Plus, last weekend, my town had a festival and I was busy hanging with certain friends during it. So, yeah. I love that at least one person reviews, but I know more people read this! Please review if possible! I need more feedback, or else, I'm not sure if this is as good as I hope it is. Read now please!**

* * *

"W-what are you doing here?" Megumi yells, shocked. "I thought you were dead!"

"I'm not sure! I didn't even know I was dead!" Mai looks at her younger sister with a scared expression. "I've missed you, Megumi. But, why did I find myself in front of your house and end up coming in? Am I a ghost?"

Megumi shakes her head. "I'm not sure." For a moment, she looks at the aura around her dead sister and notices the blue coloring that was alike with the Rain-class Dying Will Flame. "Maybe…you have a message for me."

"Why would I have a message for you? I don't even know how I died!"

"I think you were killed by Tavor."

"Who is Tavor?" Suddenly, Mai gasps. "Is he that man with long black hair and eyes?"

Megumi nods. "Yes. He is a man that was born in Hell."

"W-what should we do, Megumi? He might come after us!"

"He won't. Anyways, you are dead. He can't do any harm to a ghost."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

"But, I'm still not sure why I'm here. If I were to give you a message, shouldn't I know it?"

Megumi didn't know what to say, but she just gave the best answer she could give. "Maybe the message is hidden inside your experience."

Mai looks at her in confusion. "That…doesn't make sense. How could my experience be anything besides an experience?"

Megumi shrugs. "I'm not completely sure, but couldn't it be possible." Receiving a nod in response, she continues. "Tell me what you remember of the night you died."

"I remember that my boyfriend and I were on a walk, enjoying the night and being together. I mean, we were dating since we met and I love him so much. Walking together in the middle of the night is romantic, don't you think? Anyways, we ended up strolling into the bad part of town and as we passed a certain building, a frightened feeling overcame us. The building was creepy. Then, as we were about to try to get away as fast as possible, the man named Tavor came out of nowhere and that's all."

"Well," Megumi says, scratching her head, "I'm unsure what kind of message that conjures. Possibly the message is that I must be careful not to underestimate Tavor."

Mai snaps her ghostly fingers together, a blue spark leaving her fingertips as she does so. "Surely that is what it is! But, why must YOU be the one not to underestimate HIM?"

"Because I'm the one that has to defeat him."

"To be honest, I don't get it, Megumi. But, I believe you." Without warning, a white glow begins to surround Mai's blue aura and engulf it. Mai looks down at it and her eyes widen. "What's going on?"

"From what it looks to me, it must be your time to go." A few tears stray from Megumi's eyes.

Mai looks at her sister and tears start to escape too. "Megumi, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

As Mai slowly becomes translucent, Megumi reaches out blindly, wishing that she could grab hold of her older sister and just hug her one last time. But, no matter how much she tries, she can't. Her sister is a ghost that is disappearing after completing her duty. When Mai was no more, Megumi reminds herself that one day she will see her sister again. Nothing will stop that from happening. But, before that happens, she must keep on with the mission. She must continue.

* * *

**Short chapter, but we need those sometimes. It's one of those times. Hey! You know what? If I were to get...um...let's say, 2-3 new reviews for this, I will magically update by Friday. So, please review!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	10. An Extreme Dinner

**Author's Note: I'm sorry, but I obviously can't update every week.**

* * *

For two weeks, the group did all sorts of training to strengthen their hearts, minds, and bodies. They became quicker and stealthier. A couple of them even begun to have a soft spot with their young teacher. These Guardians were Yamamoto and Ryohei. For Yamamoto, I didn't know what about Megumi made him feel so close to her, but it was there. As for Ryohei, he felt like the assassin truly knew him. Megumi always saw through his punches and words. She strengthens him to be the best. It helped that she had a thing for boxing and came to his matches in her free time.

After a week of training, Tsuna decided that even though Megumi was attractive, she could never outdo the one and only, Sasagawa Kyoko.

Now, after another day of training, the story continues with Ryohei trying to ask Megumi a question. The problem: Megumi is too busy criticizing the other Guardians' as they lay on the ground, wheezing.

"Sawada-san, quit being dead. Gokudera, get your sorry ass up. You're a disgrace. Hibari…I don't even want to look at your face." For some reason, Megumi was moody today. Guardians knew why, but they preferred not to think about the female process that happens once a month. It made them blush to the extreme.

Finally, Ryohei catches up with the redhead. "Megumi, could I extremely talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure. One minute starting…now." Megumi starts to tick off the seconds on her watch.

"I…was sort of extremely wondering if you'd like to have dinner at my house with my family."

For a few seconds, silence filled the empty void and then it ends with Megumi sweet smile. "Why not? I usually have dinner by myself. It'd be nice to have it with an actual family."

So, as the Guardians struggled to stand with jello-like legs, Ryohei walked strong with Megumi by his side. On a rock a distance away, Reborn watched, shaking his head slightly. "Falling in love isn't going to be good for your mission, Megumi." He then jumps off the rock and proceeds to go kick the weakened Tsuna in the face.

* * *

Half an hour later, Ryohei and Megumi reach the Sasagawa household. The first was nervous. He didn't want Megumi to not like his family. He really liked her and his family. It would hurt him because his family always came first. As for the latter, she was slightly bored, but excited. It was her first time having dinner with an actual family. When she was part of the Hara family, it wasn't a common thing for an actual dinner. It usually was saved for the holidays, which were still awkward since everybody refused to speak. Megumi didn't know what to expect from the Sasagawa family.

Ryohei turns to Megumi and asks, "Are you ready?"

"Of course I am, Ryohei. I've faced underwater dungeons, boiling lava, bloodthirsty assassins, and the swine flu. I'm sure a family dinner won't be that bad." To be honest, Megumi was beginning to get scared. It was a first actually. Usually nothing can conjure fear from the young one, but this simply normal thing did. How was that possible?

Ryohei smiles, obviously glad to know Megumi was ready to face his family. He also took it as a positive sign that she might like them. "All right. Let's extremely go then!" Grabbing her hand, he practically drags her into his house, an older man and woman meeting them in the doorway. "Hey, mom, dad! This is my extreme friend, Hara Megumi!"

"Hara…I feel like I've heard that surname before," Ryohei's mother says, seeming to be thinking about it deeply. In a way, she and her daughter, Kyoko, were very much alike. Their hair was a bright orange, eyes were brown, an attitude that is positive, and they both tended to be completely gullible.

"Well, it is an intensely common one, dear," Ryohei's father replies, his face spread out into a huge grin. He was a little different from his son. They both were clueless, laid-back, and athletic, but they didn't share the same color of hair and they had different phrases. While Ryohei had white hair and he constantly included the word _extreme _in his sentences, his father had the black hair of the first Sun Guardian of the Vongola Family and he described stuff as _intense_. To say the least, they are different, but also the same.

"So, mom, when is the extreme dinner going to be ready?" Ryohei asks, glancing at Megumi to make sure her attitude is in check and hunger isn't causing any anger from her. Luckily, she looked happy and comfortable being in his house.

"It should be finished in a couple minutes. Anyways, has Kyoko met Hara-san?"

Megumi answers for Ryohei. "Sasagawa-san is in the same class as me, but we haven't personally met."

"Oh, okay. Then you two should be properly introduced. Kyoko!"

From the doorway of the kitchen, Kyoko walks in and gives the group her usual angelic smile. "Hara-san, it's nice to see you have come over for dinner." She then backpedals and starts again. "I'm sorry. We haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Sasagawa Kyoko. These are my parents, Sasagawa Kenji and Sasagawa Tomoyo. I'm sure you already know onii-chan."

Megumi bows her head in response. "Hai. Oh, and I'm Hara Megumi. It's nice to meet you. Also, everybody, please call me either Megumi-chan, Megumi-san, or just Megumi."

"Well, Megumi-chan, call me Kyoko-chan," Kyoko says, smiling.

"Okay then, Kyoko-chan." Together, the two giggle, obviously enjoying each other's company.

As they went into the kitchen, Ryohei watched them go with a confused expression. What's up with the sudden mood change? He then remembers the reason and blushes, hiding his face as he follows his parents into the kitchen.

* * *

The dinner began and it was quiet at first, but then, Ryohei begun a speech about how extreme his latest 'boxing' match was. He described Megumi as a buff male named Hisakawa Satoshi. At this, Megumi swiftly kicks Ryohei under the table, causing him to jump up from his seat and then trip on the chair leg. His family and the redhead laugh, obviously enjoying his pain. Although, Kyoko did look a little worried for her brother.

"What's wrong, Ryohei? Did something make you jump?" Megumi asks, a secret smile hidden behind her curious gaze.

"Ah, no. Nothing made me jump to the extreme." A blush spreads across his cheeks. "It's just that I wanted to stand, but I extremely tripped."

"I saw that, genius."

After Ryohei stood up from the floor and sat back down, he shoved rice into his mouth, wanting to ignore the embarrassment. _Why can't Megumi be extremely nice? But, that'd mean she wouldn't be her extreme self that I like._

With that, dinner continued.

* * *

The rest of the dinner was filled with stories and laughter as Megumi told the Sasagawa family about her move from Italy to Japan and how everybody welcomed her with open arms. Of course, she didn't tell them everything, but that is kind of the point. If she were to tell them everything, that'd cause some problems with the Vongola kids.

Ryohei's parents enjoyed Megumi's company since it was rare for Ryohei to bring home any friends, especially girls. Kyoko was just happy at seeing her brother's smile as he recalled all the 'extreme' memories as Megumi told them. But, there was one thing she was curious about. Was Megumi part of the mafia? Will she cause trouble for her brother?

Once they were all finished eating, Megumi stands up and says, "I'm sorry that it is still early, but I must be getting home. I need to do my chores and finish my homework. I hope to be seeing you all once more soon."

"Same for us, Megumi-san," Tomoyo says, bowing. "When do you believe you'll be able to visit once more?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Possibly when Ryohei asks me to." At this, she eyes Ryohei, who knows what she is telepathically saying to him. _Invite me over again soon._

Smiling, the boxer replies, "I will invite you again. I promise."

She winks, obviously happy about knowing she'd be able to come over once more. Hopefully before the battle with Tavor. "I'll hold you on that promise."

* * *

Pure black eyes watched Megumi as she walked, her hair tied back and a content expression on her face. _Go ahead and enjoy this life your's_,the man with the black eyes thought. _Your life will be terror and then nothing soon. I swear to it._

Megumi turns her head in the direction of the eyes, sensing a presence. But, she meets with a dark sidewalk on the opposite side of the street. She shrugs, uninterested when it comes to nothing being there.

But, above her, the man watches, enjoying the oblivious air to the angelic girl. _Fall in love and let me win._

**Why Ryohei? Because...I don't know. It seemed right. Approve or do you think it's wrong? Do you think Yamamoto will be a better choice? Tell me. =D Also, please, could more people review? I love getting that one review for every chapter, but that's just one opinion. In order to improve the story possibly, I need opinions. Also, has anybody listened to the new Bleach opening? I love it! It's my muse kind of. Lol. It's probably weird though that in reality, I just started watching Bleach. I'm on the 4th season. Not sure when I'll get to the new one. Depends. Okay. Review please!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	11. The Unbroken Promise

**Author's Note: This chapter was going to be longer, but I decided to split it in half. Also, it is probably a little boring. But, give me a break. I haven't written for this since October. I need to break it in once more. But anyways, I'm sorry it took so long. Here it is! By the way, thanks for the reviews! Oh, also, this part takes place two weeks before the battle with Tavor.**

Megumi glances up at the darkened sky, enjoying the sprinkles of rain that lands on her face so early in the morning. Around her, all the guardians are growling, trying to get their bodies to keep going until training ends, which probably won't be for another ten to twelve hours from now. Hibari, being the only one who is able to do so in a jiffy, sprints toward Megumi, sprints forward with purple Cloud Dying Will flames all around his tonfas. Noticing this in the corner of her eye, she dodges at the last second and aims two fingers at his abdomen sharply causing him to kneeling down and squeeze his eyes together, trying the block any possible pain out and to just push himself to continue.

Now ten feet away from Hibari, Megumi beckons all the guardians toward her. "Come on, boys. You can do better than this." She then picks up a rock with a sharp edge off the ground and gets a good grip on it. "Two weeks. That is all you have until our encounter with Tavor will happen. So, let's get you all trained as soon as possible." With that, she chucks the rock in Tsuna's direction. Tsuna, in Hyper Dying Will Mode, simply holds one flamed hand out and the rock burns into gray ashes that blow away with the wind. "Your reflexes are turning out quite nicely, Sawada-san. Now, maybe we should work on that conscious of yours." She picks up another rock. As she does this, something comes to mind. Why did she even enroll into Namimori Middle School if she wasn't even going to be there long? Oh, right. She had to get the Tsuna and his guardians' attention, which she accomplished. But, even so, she felt the desire to go to school once more before the battle, before her destiny made it's run. So, dropping the rock without any empathy for the inanimate object's possible feelings, she put her arms up and presses the palms of her hands to the back of her head. "So, who would like to go to school today?"

The guardians, in surprise, fall simultaneously to the ground with shocked expressions, except for Hibari, who hides his extremely surprise efficiently to Megumi's statement and just stands there with his arms crossed.

"M-Megumi, is there something wrong?" Tsuna asks warily, standing up and dusting himself off.

Megumi shakes her head. "Not at all. Why would you ask that?"

Tsuna, knowing it wouldn't be good to give her the honest answer, told her a small lie to keep her anger away. "Ah. I was just wondering since you have been so serious about our training and all."

"Oh, so you don't want to go to school and you want to train a lot?" Megumi asks, amused at this new development.

Tsuna shakes his head rapidly. "No, I rather go to school."

"Good." She begins to walk away, looks back at her students, and waves them toward her. "Come on. Standing, or in some of your cases sitting, isn't going to get you to school." With that, the guardians follow Megumi, happy to be free from training for at least one day.

* * *

On the way to the school, Chrome and Lambo parted from them to go to their homes and Hibari takes another path so he isn't grouping as if he is a herbivore himself. When they arrive to their destination, they see Hibari standing inside the gates, glaring at the students as they pass by him to enter the school. Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Megumi turn to Ryohei, tell him they'll see him later, and head to their classroom that they haven't been in for a couple months.

When they enter, nobody pays attention, not surprised that they had been absent from school. But, even so, there was a running bet that either they were doing drugs, gambling, getting laid, or something rebellious when they are gone. The only one that wasn't in this bet or anything of the such was Kyoko and her friend Hana. Kyoko was aware that the boys were probably dealing with mafia business. It made her worried, but she can't do much about it. As for Megumi, she wasn't sure why she was absent. Is it possible she was in the mafia too?

The group makes their way to Kyoko and Hana, smiling. Kyoko grins back and greets them. "Morning everyone."

As Tsuna sighs, "Kyoko-chan," the group nods and says their own greetings.

They all take a seat around Kyoko and Hana, conversing about anything they can think about. For example, Kyoko begins to discuss the dinner at her house when Megumi came over. Some of the Guardians, knowing Megumi quite well, were surprised to find out their teacher behaved while in the Sasagawa residence. Then, they came to the conclusion that she probably fits in there perfectly no matter how you look at it.

When the teacher entered the room, all the Guardians and Megumi make their way to their seats. Megumi slumps into her chair and senses the approach of sleep overcome her as the teacher begun to do attendance. Once her name was called and she replied, she let her eyelids cover her eyeballs, promptly falling to sleep quickly with her arms hidden into her arms on top of her desk.

* * *

A couple hours pass and lunch begins, letting the students take a break from the torture called learning. Megumi, just waking up from her nap, grabs her bento out of her bag sitting on the floor and opens it, revealing the plain food occupying the space inside.

Everybody begins to crowd around her, Yamamoto being the first one. "You should have sushi instead of what your having. It's more appetizing."

Megumi shakes her head, smiling. "Sounds like it, but don't worry about me. I've had worse." She gets out her chopsticks and begins to eat.

"Well, I know of this great sushi shop. You should go visit and have the sushi there. Many people say they were in heaven just by eating it."

"Really?" she asks, interested. "What is this place called?"

"Take-sushi."

"Hmm...maybe I'll swing by there sometime."

"You should. The sushi there is worth taking any type of detour," Tsuna pipes up, ceasing his munching for only a few seconds before continuing.

"Well, I guess I should if even Sawada-san is putting in a good word."

Tsuna gives her a confused look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Megumi gives him a sugary sweet smile with a hint of evil in it. "Nothing at all."

At this, the short boy sweat-drops, but continues eating his lunch while his right hand man talks to him about a new technique he created the other day. But, he was still a bit curious. Was there a hidden meaning there or was his ears slightly deceiving him?

* * *

At the end of school, Megumi is quick to leave the room and get out of the building. Since lunch ended, her hunger for energy has been nipping at her physically and mentally, telling her that if she doesn't feed herself very soon, she won't be powerful enough to take on the rest of her mission and the world will be handed over to Tavor. Sighing, she forces her feet to move faster. She could already feel the white aura inside her fading even more, leaving just a strip of her angelic life left. Megumi grabs onto a near wall, gulping in as much air as possible as she clutches her chest. She had to get some energy now, or else.

Beside her, a worried woman places a gentle hand on the red-head's shoulder and asks, "Are you okay, dear?"

Megumi turns and look at her, her eyes looking a little hazy as she frowns. "I'm sorry." With invisible movements, their in the dark corner of an alleyway and Megumi's teeth is near the woman's neck. "I'm so sorry." Megumi bites down, reveling in the white aura inside the woman as it enters her and fills her temporarily.

* * *

Once finished, Megumi leans the woman's unmoving body against the alley's wall and bows in apology. "I'm so sorry for doing that, but I couldn't leave you alive. A life with Tavor wouldn't have been good for you." She then sends her palm to her forehead. "That sounded so stupid." Exasperated, she just walks away, knowing that sounding ridiculous is the only thing she can do when talking to a dead corpse. But, wouldn't it be the same for anybody else?

She swipes her hand across her mouth as she continues walking down the street, heading for her house. There, she planned to grab the bags she packed for her trip to Africa, where she will be filling herself up with the same white aura that had been in the woman and getting herself ready for the upcoming battle. This trip, no matter how you looked at it, was important. If Megumi were to skip out on it, she won't be around long enough to do anything.

It doesn't take long for her to reach her house with the speed she is traveling at. Beside the door were the bags she planned to take with her for her week and a half trip, ready for her to grab and leave with. Once back outside with them, Megumi looks at her watch and sighs. The airplane flight wasn't for another four hours and she had no where to be until then. In the mean time, she really didn't want to go back to her house. The fact that Tavor was able to connect to her computer without breaking a sweat has her worried that he'll find out about her upcoming trip and try to stop it. He would do anything to keep her from winning the battle, even if it is cutting off her source for good auras to feed on.

Megumi walks down the street slowly, lugging her luggage, which consisted of only two duffel bags. They weren't a pain to carry or anything, but she felt like there was serious pressure on her, urging her to try her best and she was going to do that. But, is it really possible for two bags to cause that natural feeling to rise?

As she turns a corner, she catches sight of Ryohei, causing her heart to flutter just slightly as his eyes land on her as he jogs down the street. Taking a little detour, he turns toward her and jogs over. Once in front of her, he stops and smiles even though all the sweat on his forehead is getting into his eyes. Megumi grabs a napkin she happened to have in her jacket pocket and wipes the sweat off Ryohei's face and grins back. "Good afternoon, Ryohei. What are you doing out here jogging?"

"Well, I need to keep in extreme shape for boxing, and since we're not doing that extreme training with you today, I must jog around Namimori twenty times to the extreme!" His voice raises at the end, and with excitement, he punches the air above him with his fist, his smile a bit different from the sweet one he just just gave Megumi. This one was filled with hard work and determination. And even so, because of this, Megumi can't help but to giggle at Ryohei for his hilarious, but cute behavior.

Megumi places her hand of his shoulder, still laughing slightly. "Oh my gosh, Ryohei. You crack me up with the use of extreme in your sentences all the time." She then bows over some, still laughing.

Ryohei is silent for a moment, unsure of what to do, but starts laughing too, knowing how funny it is for extreme to be basically the only adjective he uses. The laughing doesn't last long and ends only seconds later. Along comes silence, but also some thoughts for Ryohei. He comes to a conclusion and turns to Megumi, smiling hugely, assuming there was no way she would say no. "Megumi, would you like to come to my house again for dinner?"

Megumi, shocked at the sudden invitation, feels the guilt settle in as she thinks about all the reasons she can't go. Her smile slips away from her face as she says, "Actually, I can't this time. I've got some business to attend to." Then, an idea coming to her mind, she grins. "But, if I have time, I'll come over when I come back to Namimori."

Even though his smile had slipped away before, it instantly came back, his white teeth shining like pearls. "That'll be great."

"Good." Megumi pushes the bag strap onto her shoulder more before beginning to walk away. But, with something coming to mind, she turns back and smiles. "I'm glad you kept your promise." With that, she was gone.

* * *

**I wish the part with Megumi and Ryohei could have been more epic. Lol. But, that was the best I could do. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it a little and I wish to see more reviews soon! =)**  
**-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	12. Sushi with a Side of Conversation

**Author's Note: I really should update more since this story is going to be complete soon. I'm thinking...3-5 more chapters? I don't know. We'll see what happens. Now, I kind of hate this chapter. It's more boring compared to the previous one. Sigh. Oh well. Nothing can be perfect. Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far! Read please!**

* * *

She keeps walking for awhile, hoping to find something to do during the time she has left, but nothing ever pops out. She's about to give up when a sign across the front of a house-like structure catches her attention. On it read 'Take-sushi', which she could remember to be the name of the sushi place Yamamoto had been talking about during lunch.

So, without thinking, she enters the restaurant, which was already filled with quite a few customers. Luckily, Megumi is able to find a place to sit where she holds a small menu, listing all the types of sushi they serve here. Megumi doesn't take much time deciding what she wants and starts searching for a waiter or a waitress. Then, her eyes land on Yamamoto, who was walking toward her with a note pad and pen in hand.

Once at her table, he smiles and holds the pen to the paper, ready to write down anything. "Yo, Megumi. You took my suggestion of coming here?"

Megumi laughs. "Of course I did. I wanted to check it out and I need something to do for a couple hours."

Yamamoto places the end of the pen against his chin and begins to tap it. "Hmm...my shift ends in ten minutes. Maybe I can keep you company for as long as you're going to be here?"

Smiling, she replies, "That'll be great."

"All right. So, what would you like?"

She fingers the menu, slightly tempted to look back down at it and decide once again, but stopping herself. "I think the Futomaki sounds good."

"Good choice," Yamamoto comments, writing the order down. "Anything to drink?"

"How about some water? I think I've had enough Japanese tea lately."

He laughs. "Sounds good. I'll be sure to have your order ready in a moment."

"Great." As he walks away, Megumi can't help but notice that this boy was more than a joker. He was just different. Unique in his own way. Just like Ryohei.

It doesn't take long for Yamamoto to return with a small plate with the Futomaki on it and a glass of clear water. "Here you are. I'll be back in a couple minutes to keep you company. I just need to take a couple orders to some of the customers and I'll be finished for the day."

"All right," Megumi answers as she takes a bite of the Futomaki, immediately enjoying the sushi dish with only the first bite.

She's about half-way done with her food when Yamamoto comes back, taking the seat across from her and giving her one of his sincere grins. "So, how do you like the sushi?"

Megumi finishes chewing and then swallows before replying. "It's absolutely magical. Better than I expected. If this place isn't number one in Japan, it should be."

Yamamoto laughs, scratching the back of his head. "Thanks a lot. We work very hard to make it all taste great, especially my father. He even enjoys doing this."

Megumi smiles. "That's great. You should always enjoy what you do for a living."

Yamamoto's eyes brighten and he says, "I completely agree with that."

Nodding, Megumi takes one last bite of the Futomaki and sips some of her water. "Good." She then stands up and grabs her things. "I better get going."

"I thought you had nothing to do for a couple hours?"

"I honestly don't, but I wouldn't want to take up this table when I'm already done and people might want to sit here to eat."

Yamamoto seems to think for a moment before suggesting, "Why don't we go into the house part of the restaurant to talk? We wouldn't be getting into anybody's way there. Plus, I don't want a friend of mine having nothing to do."

Megumi grins. "That's a very good plan. Why not?" Yamamoto stands up also and leads her out of the restaurant-part of the house and into living area. There, the two converse about anything they can think of for the next few hours.

* * *

"...And that's how our class ended up losing at pole knocking and the whole athletic festival basically ended up with a fight."

Beside Yamamoto, Megumi is laughing loudly, tears leaving her eyes from hearing another involving the whole group that she has grown accustomed to being with. "Wow...that definitely sounds like," she pauses, giggling hysterically before continuing. "...something that would happen to you, Sawada-san, and everybody else." As she begins to calm down, she glances at the clock and her eyes widen. She stands up, looks to Yamamoto, and bows. "I'm sorry. I'd love to hear more stories, but I must go now."

Yamamoto stands also and grins. "That's all right. I can tell you more stories next time I see."

"That sounds wonderful." Megumi smiles and grabs her her bags, heading out of the room to leave through the front door. "Thanks for having me!"

"You're welcome!" As the redhead leaves the room, Yamamoto sighs, but then smiles. Megumi was really a great girl in his eyes and that would never change. He could see that and he was glad. A girl like that should never alter a thing about herself.

* * *

Megumi enters the airport, a sigh escaping from between her lips as she watches people rush by and others reuniting with their families. The atmosphere around each and every one of these people wasn't the same as the one around herself. They didn't have a certain duty to fulfill or anything of the such. They got to be ordinary humans, living ordinary lives. There will never even be a chance for them to be the same as her. But, if she were to fail with the defeating Tavor, then their lives will become a lot like her's. The only difference is that their destiny isn't the something. It would probably have to do with protecting their selves from Tavor, not exactly defeating him. They'd have to do that together.

Shaking the thoughts away, she begins to walk, accepting what must be done to everybody.

* * *

**Ha-ha. I just remembered something from today. I was getting my stuff so I can leave school from my locker when these guys near my locker were talking about their movie night. It was...interesting to say the least. Lol. Anyways, review please!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	13. Back to Japan

**Author's Note: New chapter, anyone? Anyways, this takes place three days before the battle with Tavor. I hope you all would review, to be honest. I know people this...so yeah. Please review after reading!**

Megumi lowers her hands, which were in a praying position just a moment ago. She looks around at the many people inside the cafe, enjoying their morning coffee and socializing with their friends.

They would never know.

They never know that Megumi had just sucked some of the good inside them. Strangely, this made the assassin sad and become filled with guilt. She may kill often, but it was only the bad people that she killed and when she stole that good side in people, she felt like she was murdering them slowly, even though they didn't deserve such a thing.

Silently, Megumi reassured herself, saying that this is necessary no matter how wrong it was. If she wanted these people to live, then she must do whatever it takes so she can stay life too. Even if what she is doing is stealing the life of the very species she wishes to protect.

She grabs the cup of coffee she ordered, half of it gone and the other half sloshing around inside the plastic, getting colder as each minute passed without her drinking it. The cup goes into the trash can that happens to only be a few feet away and then she stands up, grabs the luggage around her, and walks out of the door, still feeling guilty after trying to reassure herself to no avail.

The streets of the small town she had been occupying for a couple weeks were quiet today with only a people out since many were attending school, working, or eating lunch at a random restaurant of their choice. Megumi didn't mind the lack of people. It was a bit of relief from the many people she was used to seeing, whether it being in Italy or Japan.

At the corner of the sidewalk she was walking down, a taxi pulls up, patiently waiting for her so it can take her into the city where she will board a plane and make her way back to Namimori in time to do last-minute training and the battle with Tavor.

A sigh escapes her lips, mixing in with the fresh, unpolluted air around her. This was it. The moment she got into that taxi and later take off in that airplane will be the moment where her life will reach the climax that's been waiting since the day she was born.

That was a lot to handle, especially when you know every detail of the your destiny and have to let it play out whether you like it or not.

With this in mind, Megumi walks the short distance to the taxi and gets inside it, letting the driver take her to her destination.

* * *

The ride to the airport wasn't long, but it wasn't particularly short either. The airport was filled to the brim with travelers, pushing their way through the crowds just to reach their flight on time. Megumi tries to avoid pushing people, but it was a bit difficult since her flight just kept getting closer and closer to it's departure time.

Finally, with many jabs into people's stomach and with all the correct luggage still gripped in her hands, she boards the plane and drops into the seat, enjoying the peace until a small child of about five takes one of the two seats beside her, a yo-yo in his hand as he looks up at Megumi. "Hey, nee-chan, is this your first time going to Japan?"

She shakes her head. "No, it isn't. I'm just returning. How about you?"

"This is the first time ever! I grew up in the United States, but my mommy needs to return to Japan because my grandma is sick."

"Aw, I hope she'll be okay." Silent for a moment, Megumi asks, "You didn't grow up in Japan, but your Japanese is perfect. Have you been speaking it since you were younger?"

The boy nods, looking proud. "Yup. Mommy taught me."

"How about your daddy?"

"He died before I was born. That's why mommy left Japan. Now I have a step-daddy, but he is kind of mean. He sometimes hits mommy when he is mad and brings these mean ladies to our house. One of those ladies once called me a brat for asking if she could help me with my homework." He lets the yo-yo drop, the string keeping it from hitting the ground as it bounces back up and the string wraps around it again. "Mommy is always sad because of them."

Hearing the story of his life made her want to cry. Why are there people that make some children suffer like that? It's wrong and made her want to assassinated that man so there was one less bad person in the world. But, she was on a mission. She must go back to Namimori in order to keep this world from being overrun by the evillest person on Earth, Tavor.

Patting the top of his head, Megumi gives him a small smile. "Don't worry. If karma is real, your step-dad will get what he deserves for hurting you both."

He looks into her eyes, his filled with a couple tears. "Thanks, nee-chan."

"You're welcome, kid."

* * *

Soon, Megumi was back in Namimori, beginning to feel anxious with every step she was taking. It won't be long until she wraps up the training with Tsuna and his Guardians, starts the battle with Tavor, and fulfills her destiny.

Was that bile coming up her throat?

Megumi swallows and shakes her head. No. She needed to quit being like this and just deal with it. If she doesn't, the world will be doomed. She needs to suck it up.

But, was that even possible?

On the way back to her house, she thought about everything even though she kept trying to fight some stuff off. She didn't want to think. All she wanted to do was live in the present, not the future that was coming at the speed of light. She needs to hope karma is real, that she can be lucky for the good things she has done. Though, the list of good things she has done is quite short.

The house was just as she left it with only one layer of dust covering everything. Megumi is quick to make her way into her bedroom and setting her luggage down, stretching her limbs. It was good to be back, even though she had to admit this wouldn't be her first choice of where to live. She wanted to be in Italy, where she was basically raised. She wants to be going on assassination missions and training in the special room inside the Vongola mansion. She just wanted to be there, with her father. If only that was possible.

With a sigh, Megumi undresses out of the sundress she had been wearing and exchanges it for a plain black t-shirt and black cargo pants. She fixes her hair into a ponytail and sheathes various weapons upon herself. At the doorway, she puts on black Converse sneakers and walks out the door, ready to begin the finale of the Vongola Guardians' training.

* * *

**Well, the idea of the next chapter is obvious. I hope you all liked this! Now, review please!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	14. Final Training

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry that it's been so long. I just kind of lost interest in all my fanfiction, but I'm trying to finish now. :) Thank you for the reviews, everybody! I loved them!**

* * *

Tsuna and his guardians hadn't known what to expect, but it certainly wasn't what they were greeted with.

When walking into their usual training grounds, their eyes immediately land on the whole set up made up of fences, rock walls, twelve-inch-wide tubes, wires running along the ground, and a steely-eyed Megumi with a whistle hanging from her lips. It was obvious from that moment that this training session was going to be the worst. No surprise though. With it being the final one before the battle, Tsuna was able to imagine Reborn doing the same thing.

A sharp sound begins to echo throughout the area, causing each of their ears to ring once it finally stops. The whistle drops from Megumi's mouth and she takes on this look that tells you that she is in charge. "Okay. Listen up, punks. This is the last and final training we're going to do together and it's going to go the way I plan." She points at Gokudera. "You. I want you to climb that wall five hundred times. Right now." Gokudera's jaw goes slack for a moment and then lifts back so he can talk, but Megumi cuts him off. "No complaining. Do it now." He looks like he's about to attempt to speak again, but then stops himself and jogs over to the rock wall so he can climb it.

Megumi's eyes dart to Yamamoto. "You'll be crawling through those tubes until you're no longer breathing."

Yamamoto is shocked since Megumi was completely different before, but proceeds to run toward the tubes and crawl through them, slowly at first and then faster as he gets the hang of it.

"As for the rest of you," she says, grabbing the rest of the guardians' attentions. "You will all, expect Hibari and Sawada-san, be climbing those fences five hundred times, crawling under the wire until you can reach the other end in thirty seconds, and then you'll be throwing these hand grenades at Gokudera and Yamamoto." She hands Chrome, Ryohei, and Lambo each a handful of grenades that are white and have some sort of glow to them as Gokudera yells, "Hey!" in the background and Yamamoto laughs at their "fun."

As the three guardians jog over to the fence, Tsuna asks, "Megumi-chan, what am I doing?"

"You will be facing off with my dear friend, Daniel." Suddenly, out of nowhere, a boy with a lighter shade of red hair than Megumi's, multiple freckles across his face, and a slight pout appears beside her, looking nervous.

"Please go easy on me," he mumbles, before fading into a mist, which surrounds Tsuna and causes him to disappear within seconds also.

"As for you, Hibari," Megumi says, a breezy tone in her voice as she speaks. "I need you to go get me a coffee."

Hibari glares. "Go get your own coffee. If you're not here, you aren't making a disturbance to Namimori's peace and well-being. I'm going to bite you to death if you don't leave."

It's silent in the space between them until Megumi steps toward him and begins to pat his shoulder. "I will not do what you say, but you will do what I say. I promise that once this is all settled out, I will no longer disturb your peace. Agreed?" She receives a gruff gesture and his back to her as he begins to walk toward town. "I knew you'd see it my way."

"You're doing better." Megumi spins around and comes face-to-face with Reborn.

"Of course I am. Thank you for taking over while I was gone."

"I've been in charge most of the time during their whole involvement with the mafia. No need to thank me. It's my duty as Dame-Tsuna's tutor."

Megumi giggles as she takes the whistle into her hands. "You're right, Reborn." The whistle is then at her mouth and she is staring at Lambo with murderous eyes. "Lambo, what the hell are you doing? You should be climbing the fence!"

He had been twirling a flower between his fingers, but then threw it as soon as he heard Megumi's voice. "Ah…ah…nothing! Lambo is climbing, see?" He begins to climb the wall, down, and back up again.

"If I see any of you stop and rest, you're going to be eating dirt." Megumi blows the whistle and everybody begins getting serious.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, Hibari returns with a paper coffee with hot coffee inside it, hastily placing it on a rock and then standing beside Megumi. He crosses his arms as he stares at her in silence. Megumi grabs the cup and nonchalantly takes a sip. A few seconds pass and then she says to Hibari, "This needs more sugar."

"I got the coffee the herbivores always say they get you. Don't lie or I'll bite you to death."

"Don't you think you overuse that phrase? 'I'll bite you to death.' Doesn't it get old saying that?"

"No," he states bluntly.

"Okay then. Well, since the coffee actually is perfect, why don't you try and find Daniel and Sawada-san? That will certainly test your abilities to the extent I desire, which is probably the same as yours. Am I right?"

Hibari just looks away and pulls out his tonfas, obviously ready to take out the mist-user at any time.

As Hibari goes off to search for any clues, Daniel suddenly appears behind Megumi, lazily wrapping his arms over her shoulders. "So, we're just friends?"

"Of course we are. I broke up with before this mission, remember?"

"I know, and it was mutual agreement. But, I've still missed you. I wish we could go back to those times we'd sneak off into the streets of Italy and assassinate all those unsuspecting people."

"So romantic," Megumi muses sarcastically.

"You know it." Daniel detaches his arms and takes a seat beside her. "I saw you eyeing that guy with the scar earlier. How long have you two being going on?"

"Not long, to be honest. But, I feel a real connection. Too bad I can't keep it going forever." She looks down, eyes sad as she begins to pushing the toe of her shoe into the dirt.

"I get that. Remember my ex-girlfriend, Loretta, I told you about? Well, I had broken up with her because of my involvement with the mafia. I really didn't want her to get hurt and she deserved a better life than I could have given her."

Megumi stares off into space and then comes back. "I never got to meet her because of that reason. I wish I could have met her. She seems like the perfect girl."

"She was." Daniel grins and begins to stare off now.

"Did you love her?"

He comes back, his expression grim as he twirls his thumbs around each other. "I did. I truly did. Actually, I still do. But, what can you do when your profession is to kill people and the girl you love has probably already moved on?"

Sitting back, she replies, "You can't do a lot except the obvious two options: take her or leave her. But you know if I was her, I'd want you to take me. I wouldn't care that you were dangerous. Actually, I'd be attracted to that. I wouldn't want you to leave my side. My only wish would be to be with you."

"Do you mean that?"

It's quiet as she looks at him and nods.

"Well then, I suppose after this whole thing, I'll go and talk to her."

"You do that." As Daniel begins to fade back into the air, Megumi asks, "By the way, where's Sawada-san?"

"I already beat him."

"Then get his ass up and beat him again until he is able to tire you out."

"You got it, boss." And then, Daniel is gone once more.

* * *

Three hours and a large amount of tears later, all the guardians are laying on the ground, panting their lungs out, except for Hibari. He is standing a little away from them, looking slightly wore out. Megumi stands over them, a grin on her face. "Congratulations to all of you. You have finally succeeded to complete the finale of your training. Now, in a few days we will be facing off against Tavor and the Bellini family. I'm sure it will lead to our victory, so do not fret."

"What if by the off-chance that we do lose?" Chrome asks shyly.

Megumi gives her fellow girl a soft smile, kneels, and pats her head. "My friend, I will never allow this battle end in defeat. There is no chance at all we'll lose. It just can't happen."

"You make it sound so easy. So, if it is, then why are we doing all this shit?" Gokudera asks, looking awful grouchy for somebody who's used basically all his energy training.

"Just trust me. It will go as smoothly as possible."

"Hey. Where's the Varia?" Tsuna suddenly asks, looking around.

"They're just preparing for the big battle," Megumi says, a smirk on her face as she looks toward the sky.

* * *

Deep in the forest, a gigantic house stands tall and inside is the Varia, sharpening their weapons and practicing their hand-to-hand combat.

"Mmmm….your body is so delicious, Bel," Lussuria says, licking the blond as his shirt lifts.

"Get away from me, you peasant," Bel yells, throwing multiple knives in his direction, which end up stuck in a wooden coffee table and a bottle of orange soda.

As the soda begins to spray on all the members, the lights flicker and they all pause what they're doing to look around.

"Somebody is here," Mammon whispers, floating toward the threshold to the room. "I'll go check it out." He leaves and a few seconds later, a breeze blows throughout the room, which is odd since there are no windows. Suddenly, Mammon's scream comes from the hallway and the whole Varia rushes toward the sound, curious as to what has happened.

But, upon arrival, they are faced with nothing except a letter with a black flame on the top.

* * *

**This is actually a little different than I planned for it to be. Probably stupid for me to add on now, but it's all ends up in the same place. So, it's all good. Please review!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5) **


	15. Curiosity Boils Over and a Confession

**Author's Note: I suspect maybe 2-4 more chapters, depending how I end up separating it and how intense I want to portray the battle. Lol. Anyways, thank you for reviews. They make me so happy. I know this story is messy, but I try and I think this is a bit better than some of my others. :) Please enjoy!**

* * *

_To my dearest enemies:_

_You all probably thought this whole battle was going to be short and simple. But, you were wrong._

_In my hands is now the Varia genjutsu user, Marmon. In order to get him back, you'll have to find him during the battle before coming face-to-face with me. If we end up facing off before you rescue him and you defeat me, Marmon will be sentenced to death by the power of the Devil._

_This is your only warning. Have fun._

_-Tavor_

Megumi lays the letter down on the table, curling her nose as her eyes glance to the flame at the top. "I honestly can't believe Tavor has done this. Don't get me wrong. He's evil and I know it, but I'm in shock. He's gotten me this time."

Around her stands the whole group, excluding Marmon of course. Everybody either had a look of worry, darkness, or apathy. But, on the inside, every single one of them was worried for both Marmon and Megumi's sanity on the situation.

"Megumi, do you have a plan?" Reborn asks, enjoying his seat on Yamamoto's shoulder.

She stands up and looks out the window from the Varia's living room. "The plan is the same as before. The only differences are that everybody needs to gain clues on where Marmon could be as you defeat each of Tavor's minions and you'll have a time limit of one hour."

"One hour?" Tsuna shrieks. "Where'd you get that time limit from?"

Megumi about glances back at the group, but stops herself and looks back outside. "Nowhere special."

As the Guardians look at her curiously, the rest that know everything share expressions of knowingness and understanding. "Everything is planned out and as it looks right now, our battle shall be taking place tomorrow afternoon."

The curiosity boils over. "How do you know all this stuff? Are you secretly aligned with the enemy or have you faced him before? If you have, then why didn't you beat him then? Why do you act as if this will be a piece of cake?" yells Gokudera, being held back by Ryohei and Yamamoto so he doesn't attack the girl in front of them.

Megumi sighs. "I suppose it's just about time for me to tell you a few things about me, am I right?" Not waiting for an answer, she begins explaining as she stares out into the woods. "I was born to a man and woman here in Japan. They were so happy, but even they could tell there was something different about me. When I was born, I had received a prophecy about the battle with Tavor. In it, I was defeating that wretched devil with all of you at my side, helping me." She shakes her head. "I was also given the information that I was born an angel, the only thing that can defeat a demon. Its destiny, you know? But because of my angel part, I can see through the difficult things and get a solution. An accurate one at that."

All of the Guardians stare at her in shock. Their friend was an…angel? It's impossible! But then again, there is Dying Will Flames and they've been informed about the likes of Tavor. Whether they believe it or not, they'll have to follow Megumi's lead to the end. "So, how are we going to prepare for the battle? Any god-like message being sent to you?" Gokudera asks with sarcasm in his voice. He believes in what she said, but he can't help continue his rudeness toward the girl.

Megumi smiles and shakes her head. "No god-like message, just common knowledge. I want you all to go home and rest. Be sure to pack a backpack of things so you can be prepared in case you run into any issues tomorrow. Eat a good breakfast in the morning and meet with me at noon sharp in our training area." She glances at Reborn and asks, "And, Reborn, could you maybe let Tsuna sleep in a little? I don't need any tired, useless people on this battlefield."

Reborn tips his fedora to the girl. "Will do, Megumi."

Megumi nods and then claps her hands together. "All right then. I wish you all luck getting ready for this. No doubt with the added problem we'll need some luck and/or preparation. I'll see you all tomorrow." With that, she disappears and everybody looks at each other.

"Reborn, do you think we will really win this battle?" Tsuna asks, looking serious as he stares down at the Arcobaleno.

"I know you will. Megumi wasn't the only person that had received the prophecy. It just happens she forgot to tell you that." All of the members of the Varia's expressions changes slightly, but the guardians don't notice as they think about it.

"Well, I'm sure we'll win," Yamamoto says, being the optimistic one. "We're stronger than anybody thinks. Plus, we've got Tsuna here as our boss." All the guardians agree, but Tsuna shakes his head furiously.

"I'm not the boss!"

* * *

Megumi lies in her bed the next morning and stares up at her ceiling. Today was the day and she felt totally unprepared despite the small bags of things sitting beside the clothes she picked for the day. But, then again, just because you've got things ready and have certain people around you, it doesn't mean you're actually prepared. Preparation also has to do with the mind and for Megumi, she felt that if she was able to just stay in bed, the world won't be tore apart by Tavor and she won't have to see this to the end. But, she must go and defeat her enemy. Otherwise, nobody will see another day.

Getting out the bed with this in mind, she grabs the clothes set out and goes to the bathroom to take a shower. In there, she lets the water wash over her and lets a few tears go. None of this is easy, no matter how much she tells the guardians it is. Then again, it will be for them. It will be easy until a certain point. For Megumi, it'll all be tough.

She quickly finishes up her shower, wipes away some of the fog on the mirror, and stares at her body. On her stomach is a deep scar, which she remembers to be from when she killed her first person. They were quite feisty and she was only ten. It was a messy job and the kills following afterwards were about the same, leaving scars on her legs and arms as evidence. But, as she got the hang of it, she started ending each one without a scratch. It's weird, but she sort of wishes she was inexperienced enough to continue getting scars. They remind her of who she really is.

Fingers trail the lines and Megumi notices they are her own. They fascinate her and she knows that today will leave the worst scars ever. These are minuscule to what she'll receive along with the others today. After a long observation of her body, she quickly dries herself, dresses into her clothes, and fixes a breakfast of an omelet and some rice. Finishing, she leaves the house with her backpack on and looks back. It's strange, but she has loved living here this whole time. It feels more at home than the Vongola mansion in Italy.

With a sigh, she walks away and heads toward the meeting spot she designated for the group.

* * *

Everybody was there, including Daniel and other people that Megumi recognizes immediately. "Basil! Lal Mirch! All the Arcobaleno! What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to make sure you don't let this world disappear! Kora!" Colonnello yells, gun swinging as he glares at Megumi.

Megumi giggles at the Arcobaleno's cuteness. "You're so silly. Of course I won't let this world come to its end. But, thank you for coming. With you all here, victory shall be the only result." All of the additions nod and seem glad to be there, though some of them act as if they don't care. Turning toward everybody else, Megumi says, "I'm glad you're all here. The battle will be starting soon. Until then, please get ready as I go do something real quick." They all nod and she walks into the forest. She's a few steps in when she hears somebody behind her and she turns around, weapon in hand.

But, there is Ryohei, looking worried. "Where are you going to the extreme?"

"Well, in order to protect Namimori, I've got to do something. It shouldn't take more than ten minutes, so you should go back and prepare yourself," Megumi says, trying to push him back toward the others, but he holds strong.

"No. I need to tell you something before this. Before everything extremely begins." Then, as if acting on impulse, Ryohei leans toward her and presses his lips to her, melting away all the stress they were feeling just before. Megumi lifts her hands and places them on the back of his neck, the tips of her fingers tickling the little hairs there. Then, almost too soon, they pull their lips away and Ryohei looks into her eyes. "Megumi, I think I've extremely fallen in love with you."

Megumi's eyes begin to water. Even though her brain was telling her that she shouldn't, her heart stomps it's foot down harder, demanding her attention. With a small smile, she says, "I think I have too." Then they kiss again and Megumi lets go, running away from him, but with a frown this time. What has she just done?

* * *

**How was it? Please review!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5) **


End file.
